Dług Czasu
by nika0645
Summary: Kiedy Hermiona znajduje sposób, by wyciągnąć Syriusza zza Zasłony Dusz, jej działania zmieniają dalsze losy wojny. Nie wie jednak, że zaklęcie, które przywróci czarodzieja do życia uwolni magię, której nie rozumie i postawi na drodze, która kończy się zmieniaczem czasu. HG/SB, HG/RL. Rating M za język, przemoc i sceny erotyczne. Tłumaczenie przekazane użytkowniczce sissel snape.
1. Tytułem wstępu

**_Od tłumaczki:_** Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„The Debt of Time"_ autorstwa _ShayaLonnie_ , które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie ( _s/10772496/1/The-Debt-of-Time_ ). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą jednak do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do „Harry'ego Pottera" J. K. Rowling. Ja tylko bawię się gotowym materiałem :)

 ** _From translator:_** This is the translation of _'The Debt of Time'_ by _ShayaLonnie_ , which can be found in English on this website ( _s/10772496/1/The-Debt-of-Time_ ). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of 'Harry Potter' which belongs to J. K. Rowling. I'm only playing with awesome and already made material :)

 ** _Słów kilka na początek:_** Ciekawa jestem, jak spodoba Wam się to tłumaczenie :) Oryginał jest wprost niesamowity i będę baardzo szczęśliwa, jeśli uda mi się to choć częściowo odzwierciedlić. Historia jest bardzo długa, aktualizacje na pewno będą bardzo nieregularne – o czym pewnie już wiecie, jeżeli znacie mnie z innych tłumaczeń. Studiuję na kierunku medycznym, więc pewnie domyślacie się, jak to wygląda ;) Obecnie jestem w trakcie niesamowicie ciężkiej sesji i to jej muszę poświęcić się w stu procentach. O swoich pracach oczywiście nie zapominam i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru żadnej z nich zawieszać.

Marzenia trzeba spełniać :)

* * *

 _ **Ostrzeżenie:**_ Rating M za język, przemoc i okazjonalne, graficzne sceny seksu.

* * *

 **9.08.2017r.:** Ze względu na moje pozostałe prace i niestety mocno zmniejszone zainteresowanie fandomem zdecydowałam przekazać tłumaczenie **sissel snape**. Link do pracy: s/12607122/1/D%C5%82u%C5%BCniczka-czasu. Myślę, że trafiło w dobre ręce :)


	2. Rozdział 1

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ShayaLonnie. Prawa do uniwersum, bohaterów należą do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

 **Zachary Zadr -** dziękuję bardzo! Szukałam przez dłuższy czas i nie znalazłam (nawet teraz mam otwartą na tym przeglądarkę), widocznie nie mam do tego smykałki :P Oczywiście zmieniam :)

* * *

 **Dług Czasu**

 _Część Pierwsza – Dług Życia_

Rozdział Pierwszy: Rytuał Długu Życia

„ _. . . tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes. . ."  
_ _(Coldplay – Fix You)_

* * *

 **10\. czerwca 1997**

 **Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie  
Pokój Wspólny Gryffindoru**

\- Harry, jego pogrzeb odbył się kilka dni temu – Hermiona po raz kolejny usiłowała przekonać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Przykro mi… tak bardzo mi przykro, ale musimy skupić się na misji, na horkruksach. To jest teraz najważniejsze – łzy ponownie zagroziły upadkiem po policzkach. Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nie pozwalał zapomnieć jej o żałobie. – Tego właśnie chciałby Dumbledore.

Ich dyrektor, najwspanialszy czarodziej, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, nie żył od ponad tygodnia. Mimo że reszta świata wydawała się aż nazbyt gotowa do pogodzenia się z tym, co się stało oraz ruszenia do przodu, Harry Potter był zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć sposób na obejście śmierci. Hermiona wiedziała, że winił się za odejście Albusa Dumbledore'a nieważne jak często ona, Ron, czy reszta Zakonu próbowali wybić mu to z głowy. Wina w całości leżała po stronie Śmierciożerców, którzy włamali się do szkoły, Draco Malfoya za pozwolenie im na przełamanie ochronnych barier wokół Hogwartu i samego mordercy, Severusa Snape'a.

\- Nie wiesz, czego by chciał, Hermiona – naciskał uparcie Harry. – Czy nie możesz… po prostu się rozejrzeć?

\- Harry, nie możesz wskrzesić umarłych – powiedziała, mając nadzieję na przerwanie tego dziwacznego toku rozumowania. – Snape użył Śmiertelnego Zaklęcia. Nikt nie jest w stanie tego przeżyć! – dziewczyna straciła panowanie nad sobą i od razu tego pożałowała.

\- Mi się udało! – Harry odkrzyknął.

\- Ciebie nie można winić! – odparowała. – Tylko dlatego, że przeżyłeś Śmiertelne Zaklęcie, _nie oznacza to_ , że każdy, kto został zabity, nie zasługuje na to bardziej od ciebie! Poza tym – parsknęła ze złością, zmęczona kompleksem męczennika chłopaka – ty nie zginąłeś i nie wróciłeś, Harry. Odbiłeś je. To jest różnica – brązowowłosa zeszła z tonu, kiedy ujrzała zaszklone oczy przyjaciela.

Nareszcie. Może w końcu będzie w stanie przejść przez żałobę i ruszyć z miejsca. Dumbledore był martwy i nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić. Ostatnie sześć lat bardzo dobrze ich tego nauczyło.

oOoOoOo

 **6\. lipca 1997  
**

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

Miesiąc później Hermiona siedziała w pokoju Rona, trzymając w dłoni księgę dotyczącą horkruksów. Temat Śmierci stał się ostatnio obiektem jej zainteresowania. Definitywnie nie istniał sposób na powrót ze świata zmarłych, jednakże dzięki dogłębnym wczytywaniu się w zawiłe teksty dziewczyna odkryła, że w temacie życia i śmierci nie ma tylko czerni oraz bieli. Jedna rzecz była pewna – nie istniał żaden sposób na wskrzeszenie Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Coś innego jednak przykuło jej uwagę.

Po przeczesaniu wzrokiem kilku akapitów, resztę księgi brązowowłosa przestudiowała z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Jeżeli trio miało ruszyć na polowanie rzeczy trzymających Voldemorta na tym świecie, musiała jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się na temat życia i śmierci i przy okazji do minimum ograniczyć przy tym ryzyko straty przyjaciół.

Znajdował się tam pouczający rozdział na temat Śmiertelnego Zaklęcia, który rozdrabniał się w kwestii jego użycia, fizycznych efektów przed i po śmierci i – mimo że nie było żadnego wspomnienia o przeżyciu go – na dole strony została odręcznie dopisana wiadomość, która brzmiała: „Poświęcenie z Miłości: Lily Potter, 1981". Wszędzie rozpoznałaby to pismo. Dumbledore.

Nie chcąc przypominać sobie okoliczności, dlaczego znaleźli się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji, Hermiona pospiesznie zamknęła książkę. Miała obowiązki do wypełnienia i, mimo że do tej pory udawało jej się unikać większości Weasleyów – zwłaszcza po odkrytym przez nich fakcie użycia przez niej zaklęcia _Obliviate_ na swoich rodzicach dwa tygodnie wcześniej – nadszedł najwyższy czas na stawienie czoła całemu światu. Dziewczyna wstała i przeniosła przedmiot na nagromadzony przez nią stos w kącie pokoju Rona. Wszystkie książki, które zabrała ze swojego domu bądź Hogwartu były ułożone jedna na drugiej w zorganizowany sposób i czekały, aż zostaną odłożone na bok bądź spakowane na pogoń za horkruksami. Ułożywszy księgę na jednym z najwyższych stosów, brązowowłosa odwróciła się, by wyjść z pomieszczenia, gdy nagle wszystko runęło na podłogę. Czarownica westchnęła z poirytowaniem i już miała zabrać się za porządkowanie tego bałaganu, gdy nagle jej wzrok został przykuty przez otwartą księgę, którą dopiero co przeglądała. Podejrzliwie przymrużyła oczy. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, jakby ktoś albo coś chciało, aby natrafiła akurat na tą konkretną stronę.

 **Długi Życia.**

Wzięła przedmiot na kolana i ostrożnie zaczęła czytać.

„ _Magiczna więź uformowana między czarodziejem bądź czarownicą a osobą, której uratowali życie. Osoba wyrwana ze szpon śmierci któregoś dnia będzie zobligowana do odpłacenia się swojemu wybawcy. Taka więź może powstać nawet między największymi wrogami i bez względu na to, czy jedna ze stron wyrazi na to zgodę. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że więź ta zostaje stworzona przy pomocy magii, zobowiązany może odpłacić się nieświadomie bądź nawet niezgodnie z jego wolą (…)_

 _(…) ponieważ magiczna więź długu życia jest tak silna i niemożliwa do odparcia, większość zobowiązanych czarownic i czarodziejów odpłaca się od razu i bez żadnych wątpliwości tak, by nigdy nie został wykonany rytuał długu życia._

 _Rytuał długu życia jest sam w sobie magią, która wzywa dłużnika do rozliczenia się przez użycie Magii Krwi oraz poświęcenia. Ta potężna magia przepływa przez parę tak intensywnie, że dłużnik zostaje związany ze swoim wybawcą. W czasie wojny długi życia były niejednokrotnie nadużywane, kiedy Czarnoksiężnicy celowo narażali życie czarownic tak, by je uratować i w ten sposób zniewolić. Używali rytuału długu życia, by związać z nimi czarownice niezgodnie z ich wolą, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach, gdy zostały przez nie odrzucone ich oświadczyny._

 _Rytuał sam w sobie został zakazany – aczkolwiek nigdy oficjalnie zdelegalizowany – stało się to w roku 1242 po tym, jak czarodziej Cadmus Peverell został oskarżony o zagrożenie, a następnie uratowanie życia sześciu córek rywalizującego Domu z intencją wykonania na nich rytuału długu życia. Cadmus użył swoich wpływów na patriarchę rywalizującego z nim Domu po to, by zyskać ślub z jedną z córek w zamian za odpuszczenie zmuszenia do tego sześciu pozostałych._

 _Pogłoska mówi, że kiedy jego narzeczona zginęła przed ślubem, Cadmus miał zamiar użyć rytuału długu życia, aby ją wskrzesić. Okazało się to bezskuteczne. Mimo że rytuał długu życia jest na tyle potężną magią, żeby przekraczać granice czasu i przestrzeni, żeby przejść przez Zasłonę Dusz, śmierć wskutek Śmiertelnego Zaklęcia jest jedynym wyjątkiem."_

\- Czyli dokładnie to, co mu powiedziałam. Nikt nie wraca po dostaniu Śmiertelnym Zaklęciem – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową z lekką frustracją, gdy przypomniała sobie kłótnię z Harrym zaraz po pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Głęboko westchnęła, zamknęła księgę – przedtem wsuwając pomiędzy wybrane strony czerwoną zakładkę - i wzięła się za porządki. Mimo że długi życia niezwiązane były z poszukiwaniami horkruksów, to zawsze stanowiły one obiekt jej zainteresowania. W sam raz na tekst do poduszki.

Oczywiście dziewczyna wiedziała już co nieco na ten temat, jednak nigdy wcześniej nie czytała nic na temat rytuału. Nie mogła sobie wręcz wyobrazić, że do czegoś takiego byli zdolni chciwi czarownicy po to tylko, by dzierżyć nad kimś innym władzę. Hermiona była pewna, że sama miała dług wdzięczności za uratowanie życia względem wielu ludzi – na przykład Harry'ego. To samo on w drugą stronę. Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością na myśl, że rytuał ten był dla większości osób nieznany. Młoda czarownica była świadoma, że Severus Snape miał do spłacenia dług wdzięczności wobec ojca Harry'ego, Jamesa za uratowanie życia podczas ataku wilkołaka w czasie pełni. Sama myśl, że ojciec Chłopca, Który Przeżył byłby _celowo związany z profesorem Snapem_ w związku z długiem życia była śmiechu warta. Jamesa Pottera nie cechowało okrucieństwo. A co do Syriusza Blacka…

Hermiona zatrzymała się i zrobiła cała blada. Podbiegła do stosu książek, otworzyła stronę, którą wskazywała zakładka i jeszcze raz przeczytała linijkę.

„ _(…) Mimo że rytuał długu życia jest na tyle potężną magią, żeby przekraczać granice czasu i przestrzeni, żeby przejść przez Zasłonę Dusz (…)"_

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się.

\- Święty Merlinie – szepnęła.

oOoOoOo

 **21\. lipca 1997  
**

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

Po dwóch tygodniach intensywnych poszukiwań, które obejmowały dwie wycieczki do hogwarckiej biblioteki – dzięki uprzejmości profesor McGonagall miała dostęp do sieci Fiuu w jej biurze – Hermiona zaczęła wdrażać w życie swój plan. Niestety, nie była jedyna. Pani Weasley zajmowała się przygotowaniem wielkiego, hucznego wesela, Zakon zaś miał w zanadrzu wymyślny plan dotyczący wyrwania Harry'ego z domu Dursleyów… Ron za to wpadł na leniwą myśl, by powiedzieć jego rodzicom, że on, Harry i Hermiona nie zamierzali wrócić do Hogwartu na swój siódmy i zarazem ostatni rok nauki, ale za to udać się na włóczęgę wkoło Wielkiej Brytanii w zamiarze odnalezienia fragmentów duszy Voldemorta uwięzionych w lśniących przedmiotach, takich jak pierścienie oraz medaliony. Wszyscy mieli plan.

Zamiar Hermiony jednak potrzebował natychmiastowego działania, chyba że miał zostać ukrócony przez Ministerstwo, Zakon oraz Weasleyów. Nie pomagał też fakt, że nie mogła o tym powiedzieć Ronowi oraz Harry'emu. Musiała jednak _komuś_ to wyjawić. Pod przykrywką podróży na ulicę Pokątną po ostatnie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do szkoły, w czasie, gdy pani Weasley zajmowała się ogrodem, a Ron słodko drzemał w swoim pokoju, Hermiona wsypała proszek Fiuu do kominka, poczekała, aż pojawią się zielone płomienie i krzyknęła:

\- Rezydencja Lupina!

Zniknęła w ogniu.

oOoOoOo

 **Rezydencja Lupina**

Na drugim końcu sieci Fiuu Hermiona wyszła z kominka kaszląc i otrzepując się z sadzy.

\- Remus? Tonks? – zawołała wiedząc, że od momentu ich ślubu niecały miesiąc wcześniej nie przystawało jej ot tak ich nachodzić.

\- Co jest, 'Mione? – spytała Tonks, kiedy wkroczyła do pokoju od strony sąsiadującej z nim niewielkiej kuchni.

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na przezwisko wymyślone przez Rona. Nienawidziła go i od samego początku głośno dawała o tym znać. Jedyną osobą, której pozwalała na to odstępstwo od jej prawdziwego imienia był Graupek… bo niby w jaki sposób miała dyskutować z półolbrzymem? Pomimo kłótni z każdym, kto usiłował nazwać ją inaczej, niż „Hermiona", nikt nie wydawał się odpuścić – jej przyjaciele byli albo zbyt wielkimi ignorantami, by się posłuchać, albo po prostu zbyt leniwi, by wymawiać trójsylabowe imię.

Różowe włosy Tonks lśniły nawet w cieniach lekko podświetlonego pokoju, który był utrzymywany w ciemności przez zasłony skutecznie nieprzepuszczające promieni wschodzącego słońca.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała Nimfadora, a następnie odsłoniła okno. – Zeszłej nocy była pełnia, Lupin od czasu do czasu miewa bóle głowy – wytłumaczyła z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Miło jest widzieć, że ktoś o niego dba – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do młodej auror. Pomimo chwilowego braku wiary w jej wcześniejszego nauczyciela w czasie incydentu we Wrzeszczącej Chacie kilka lat temu, brązowowłosa zawsze martwiła się o jego dobro. Dziewczyna tłumaczyła sobie, że ma to związek z jej empatyczną naturą względem wszystkich pomiatanych przez zwolenników supremacji czystej krwi osób. Urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach, wilkołaki, skrzaty, gobliny, olbrzymy i centaury… wszyscy rzekomo niegodni magii.

\- Mogłabym przyjść i znowu pomóc… - zaczęła Hermiona.

\- To nie problem – napierała Tonks. – W końcu nauczę się, jak sama sobie z nim radzić. Bardzo ci jestem wdzięczna za pomoc miesiąc temu – dodała ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Czy jest z nim już okej? – cicho spytała czarownica.

\- O wiele lepiej, dzięki wypełnionej po brzegi gablocie z miksturami – przytaknęła Nimfadora. – Poza tym dodałam trochę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu do jego wczorajszego śniadania, zmuszając go tym samym do odpoczynku.

\- Jesteś pewna, że należysz do Puchonów? Zabrzmiałaś niczym prawdziwy Ślizgon – zachichotała Hermiona. – Jesteś dobrą żoną, Tonks. Cieszę się, że ciebie ma.

\- Ta wielka bestia jest skazana na mnie tak samo jak ja na nią – Tonks wyszczerzyła się.

\- A czy to nie była czasem twoja przysięga małżeńska? – zawołał z korytarza zmęczony głos, a następnie ich oczom ukazał się rozczochrany Remus Lupin, który ze słodkim uśmiechem podszedł do swojej żony i pocałował ją w policzek.

Hermiona szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dzień dobry, Remus!

Jej głos przykuł uwagę wilkołaka, a jego oczy zabłysły. Wziął głęboki wdech, mocno uścisnął Tonks i delikatnie uśmiechnął się do przybyłej czarownicy.

\- Hermiona, świetnie dziś wyglądasz.

\- Ty również – wskazała na parę. – Małżeństwo dobrze ci służy, Remus.

\- Jasne, że tak – skinął głową, a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec, co było pięknym widokiem w porównaniu do bladego odcienia jego skóry, które zawsze pojawiało się w tygodniu pełni.

\- To dlatego, że ma taką młodą żonę – Nimfadora zaczęła droczyć się ze swoim mężem, który tylko lekko wzdrygnął się na myśl o różnicy wieku między nimi.

Na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- _„Młodość zmarnowana jest na młodych"._

\- Oscar Wilde – Remus powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Mugol.

Zaśmiał się.

\- Czarodziej.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Kto? – Tonks uniosła brew, skonfundowana szerokim uśmiechem Hermiony. – Przyrzekam, że nigdy nie mam pojęcia, o czym rozmawiacie. Moglibyście równie dobrze gadać po chińsku, tyle samo bym zrozumiała – słodko się zaśmiała, po czym zajęła miejsce na ogromnym pluszowym fotelu. – Co cię do nas sprowadza, 'Mione?

\- Prawdę mówiąc… - uśmiech dziewczyny zbladł. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w związku ze sprawą _wielkiej wagi_ – powiedziała, uważnie dobierając słowa i kładąc na nie odpowiedni nacisk. Podczas gdy Tonks zdawała się być nieświadoma, szczęka Remusa lekko się zacisnęła, a jego brwi delikatnie uniosły.

\- Czy to dotyczy Harry'ego? – spytała auror, oczywiście myśląc, że zmartwienia Hermiony dotyczą jej najlepszego przyjaciela. W końcu jego temat ostatnio był w kółko poruszany podczas spotkań Zakonu.

\- W pewnym sensie tak, ale nie bezpośrednio – usiłowała wytłumaczyć. – Potrzebuję… najpierw musicie mi zaufać – błagała ich oboje. – I wtedy będę potrzebowała waszej asysty w czymś niebezpiecznym i… prawdopodobnie nielegalnym – słowa wymawiała miękko, tak jakby czekała, aż ktoś z gospodarzy wepchnie ją z powrotem w sieć Fiuu.

Kiedy ani Tonks, ani Remus się nie poruszyli, Hermiona kontynuowała:

\- Muszę dostać się do Ministerstwa Magii.

\- Znowu? – na twarzy Remusa pojawił się grymas.

\- Nie marszcz się, bo ci tak zostanie – na to grymas tylko się pogłębił. – Nie, nie tak jak ostatnio. Są inne zabezpieczenia i dlatego potrzebuję aurora – wskazała głową na Tonks. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że minister Scrimgeour składa jutro rano wspaniałą deklarację.

\- Taa – skinęła Tonks. – Jakaś wielka prasowa konferencja po to, by przypomnieć całemu światu, że Ministerstwo wie, co robi – przewróciła oczami, które w tym samym momencie zmieniły kolor z ciemnobrązowego na jasnoniebieski. – Więc chcesz się tam znaleźć?

\- Nie – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Chcę się dostać za drzwi i wtedy – zwróciła się do Remusa – chcę, byś udał się ze mną do Departamentu Tajemnic.

\- Jesteś poważna?

\- Interesujący dobór słów – ostrożnie powiedziała młoda czarownica. – I tak, naprawdę chcę tam pójść. Jest to bardzo ważne. Odkryłam coś i muszę to przetestować. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie taka okazja. Wiem, że Zakon wierzy, że Ministerstwo już niedługo zostanie zinfiltrowane, jeżeli już nie zostało… ale obecnie jest na tyle wielki zamęt, że mam szansę zrobić to niezauważona. Jeśli Voldemort naprawdę przejmie rząd, to już nigdy tego nie zrealizuję. To, co potrzebuję może zostać zniszczone i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru na to pozwolić.

Tonks aż za bardzo chciała pomóc, co było zadziwiające biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co planowała Granger.

\- No dobrze – Remus w końcu skinął głową. – Ufam ci.

\- Dziękuję – Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą i się uśmiechnęła. – Mam już przy sobie wszystko, co potrzebuję. Możemy spotkać się tutaj jutro rano, załóżmy o szóstej? – zapytała.

\- Jasna sprawa – zgodził się Lupin.

\- Jesteś pewien? Czy może potrzebujesz więcej czasu, aby wydobrzeć? – spytała zmartwiona dziewczyna.

\- Będzie dobrze, Hermiona. Dziękuję – ciepło się do niej uśmiechnął. – Szósta?

\- Jak dla mnie idealnie – Tonks ucieszyła się. – Wielka przemowa zaplanowana jest na siódmą. To da nam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by się przygotować, teleportować do Ministerstwa i przemycić cię w czasie tego całego zamieszania. Najcięższe zabezpieczenia będą tylko w głównym przedsionku, gdzie będzie znajdował się Minister. Mogę zabrać cię przez przejście dla aurorów na tyłach. Mamy prywatną windę, która zaprowadzi nas na dowolne piętro. Jak długo powinno ci zająć to, co planujesz?

\- Nie jestem pewna – brązowowłosa skrzywiła się. – Wiesz może, czy Departament Tajemnic obecnie działa?

\- Może tak być – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. – Wkładają dużo sił w to, by naprawić szkody, które wyrządziliście zeszłego lata – słowa te zabarwione były radością oraz uznaniem, tak jakby Nimfadora była pod wrażeniem destrukcji spowodowanej walką ze Śmierciożercami. – Oczywiście sama rzuciłam kilka przyzwoitych zaklęć – ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc zapomnieć o własnym udziale w bitwie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pod koniec straciła przytomność.

\- A czy będzie ktoś tam jutro?

\- Raczej nie. Całe to cholerne miejsce będzie ustawione pod Ministra.

\- Jasna sprawa – Hermiona włożyła dłoń do swojej portmonetki, wyjmując z niej małego Galeona. Wręczyła go Tonks. – Proszę.

Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się uśmieszek.

\- Spóźniony prezent ślubny?

\- Komunikacja – wytłumaczyła dziewczyna. – Stworzyłam je, kiedy Umbridge przejęła władzę nad Hogwartem. Grupa obrony, którą stworzył Harry potrzebowała sposobu na porozumiewanie się tak, by wiedzieć gdzie i kiedy się spotkać. Galeony zaklęłam tak, by w momencie przesłania wiadomości stały się gorące i w ten sposób można by je było odczytać. Kiedy Remus i ja skończymy naszą misję, dam ci cynk tak, byś wiedziała, że jesteśmy gotowi do wyjścia.

\- Niecne – auror wyszczerzyła się, kiedy Ramus wyrwał z jej dłoni przedmiot.

\- Mówisz, że stworzyłaś to parę lat wstecz? – spytał Lupin, z ciekawością przyglądając się monecie, mimo że wcześniej już ją widział.

\- Tak – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. – Pomysł sam w sobie zaczerpnęłam od Śmierciożerców – powiedziała śmiejąc się. – Mroczny Znak – wskazała na skórę jej ręki, a Remus przytaknął ze zrozumieniem, szybko chowając w sobie nostalgię, która przez chwilę widoczna była w jego spojrzeniu.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- To nadzwyczajne, Hermiona.

\- Okej – kontynuowała Tonks. – Więc podgrzejesz monetę, a wtedy ja przyjdę i was zgarnę. Jeśli zmieścicie się w czasie, prawdopodobnie wymkniemy się razem z mediami. Mogłabym rzucić na was zaklęcie transfiguracji tak, by trochę zmienić wasz wygląd i w ten sposób uczynić mniej zauważalnymi – zaoferowała.

\- Nie – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Choć być może zajdzie konieczność minimalnej transfiguracji mojego wyglądu – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale jeśli mi się uda, będziemy musieli od razu udać się do prywatnego wyjścia i prędko się teleportować. Najlepiej tutaj, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko – rzekła, wskazując na ich dom. – Zasugerowałabym Grimmauld Place, ale… - westchnęła.

\- Ale nie wiemy, czy Severus nie poinformował Śmierciożerców o istnieniu tego miejsca – Remus skończył myśl. – Rozumiem.

\- Dobrze – Granger powiedziała na wydechu. – Tak więc spotykamy się tutaj jutro o szóstej i jeszcze raz powtórzymy plan?

\- Idealnie – Tonks szybko wstała i przytuliła Hermionę. – Nie mogę się doczekać. Uwielbiam niespodzianki – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. – Kiedyś mi powiesz, co planujesz, dobrze? – spytała z ciekawością małego dziecka.

Brązowowłosa nerwowo się uśmiechnęła.

\- Jeśli to zadziała, nie będzie takiej konieczności.

\- Działaj więc – Remus wskazał na sieć Fiuu. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, że podzieliłaś się z kimś innym swoimi planami, co zapewne oznacza, że okłamałaś Molly w związku z miejscem twojego pobytu – w jego oczach przez moment można było ujrzeć psotne iskierki, a Tonks i Hermiona lekko się uśmiechnęły, aczkolwiek ta druga bardziej ze wstydu na myśl, że okłamała panią Weasley. – Lepiej wracaj, zanim się zorientuje. Tonks wyśle potem sowę z prośbą o pomoc przy czymś jutrzejszego poranka… coś w związku ze ślubem Billa oraz Fleur. Sądzę, że wtedy Molly z łatwością cię wypuści.

\- Chyba tylko to mogłoby ją przekonać. Gdybym była jednym z jej dzieci, nie wypuściłaby mnie nawet na ganek, chyba że tylko po to, by go pozamiatać – Hermiona zaśmiała się. – Tak bardzo wam dziękuję – jeszcze raz uścisnęła Nimfadorę, a następnie przeszła do Remusa, który na początku wahał się, by przyjacielsko się odwzajemnić, a gdy to w końcu zrobił, musiał wstrzymać oddech.

\- Okej, bezpiecznej podróży, Hermiona. Remus, przyłaź tu i zjedz to cholerne śniadanie – Tonks zganiła męża. – Jesteś za bardzo kościsty. Lubię wilki z odrobiną mięsa na sobie – mrugnęła do niego, a on się zarumienił. Granger zaśmiała się, gdy mężczyzna posłał jej przepraszające za żonę spojrzenie.

Czarownica weszła do kominka, zaczęła sięgać po proszek, gdy nagle jej torebka wysunęła się z kieszeni i spadła na ziemię.

\- Ups – wymamrotała i pochyliła się, żeby ją podnieść. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, co w się w niej znajdowało, dziewczyna od razu pomyślała o rzuceniu zaklęcia, które zapobiegłoby ewentualnemu jej zgubieniu. Wtem usłyszała rozmowę znajdujących się w kuchni Remusa oraz Tonks. Mimo że nie należała do osób, które lubią podsłuchiwać – a zwłaszcza przyjaciół – nie mogła nic poradzić, tylko usłyszeć swoje imię. Zdesperowana, by dowiedzieć się, czy byli szczerzy w chęci pomocy, Hermiona zaczęła słuchać.

\- Przepraszam za to – Remus wymamrotał. – Czasami Hermiona potrafi…

\- Nie musisz nic mówić – Tonks nacisnęła. – Przeszliśmy już przez to. Od momentu, w którym poznałam prawdę. Nie powinieneś czuć wstydu, to nic, o co powinnam się martwić – dziewczyna mogła usłyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie.

\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał Lupin.

\- Tak bardzo, jak faktu, że jestem twoją partnerką – stanowczo powiedziała młoda auror. – Sądzisz, że chce się tam udać po…

\- Możliwe – westchnął Remus. – Jednakże wątpię, że jej powody są identyczne z moimi.

\- Ale jesteś pewien, że to już blisko? – spytała Tonks.

\- Blisko – wilkołak wydawał się nieswój. – Jeśli przeżyjemy tą wojnę. Tak przypuszczam. Tylko czas nam to powie.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz.

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna z lekką gorliwością.

\- Wiem – odparła jego żona. – Jest w porządku, skarbie. Są rzeczy, nad którymi nie mamy władzy i to jest z pewnością jedna z nich. Nie planowałeś tego. Nic nie możemy poradzić na nasze uczucia.

\- Ale wiesz, że cię kocham, tak? – znowu zapytał.

\- Tak, Remus. Kochasz mnie, nigdy mnie nie opuścisz, jestem twoją partnerką. Jasne jak słońce – Tonks zaśmiała się, a Hermiona z łatwością mogła stwierdzić, że konwersacja ta nie odbyła się po raz pierwszy. Nagle poczuła się tak, jakby była intruzem, weszła więc do Fiuu, sypnęła proszkiem i wyszeptała „Nora" przed zniknięciem.

\- Dalej tu była – Remus poinformował Tonks. – Prawdopodobnie słyszała każde nasze słowo.

\- Ty i twój psi słuch – kobieta z czułością się uśmiechnęła, przeczesując jego ucho. – Zawsze lubiła szpiegować? – cicho się zaśmiała.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, do czego jest zdolna ta dziewczyna – Remus jej zawtórował. – I, w tym momencie, ona także o tym nie wie.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ I jak, podobał się pierwszy rozdział? Jak zwykle zapraszam do komentowania :)


	3. Rozdział 2

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ShayaLonnie. Prawa do uniwersum, bohaterów należą do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Aż nie wiem, co napisać… jesteście niesamowici! Czytając Wasze komentarze miałam uśmiech od ucha do ucha - od razu nauka do egzaminów stała się milsza :)

 **Ashley –** hmmm, nie chcę za wiele zdradzać, ale mogę powiedzieć, że Hermiona, w dużej mierze (i dopiero za jakiś czas), nie będzie przypominać tej z oryginału :D

 **Reiko –** walczę, ostro walczę! A jakie będą rezultaty? Zobaczymy. Miło, że trzymasz kciuki!

 **Urszulanka, Senea –** wiem, że daleko mi do bezbłędnego pisania, ale czytając Wasze komentarze zrobiło mi się bardzo, bardzo miło. W miarę możliwości staram się nie powtarzać pisarskich błędów :D

 **Philie –** Twoja oferta bardzo mnie zachęciła do pracy, haha!

Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

 **Dług Czasu**

 _Część Pierwsza – Dług Życia_

Rozdział Drugi: Invocato Vita Debitum

„ _. . . wake me up inside, wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run before I come undone  
save me from nothing I've become. . ."  
_ _(Evanescence – Bring Me To Life)_

* * *

 **22\. lipca 1997  
**

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

\- Mówiłam ci, że to niespodzianka – Hermiona promiennie się uśmiechnęła. – Tylko pozwól mi to zrobić, dobrze? – uśmiech jej zrzedł, gdy w salonie stanęła oko w oko z Ronem. – Tonks i Remus niedawno się pobrali, w związku z czym dziewczyna ma mnóstwo pomysłów na prezent ślubny dla Fleur. Dlatego poprosiłam ją o pomoc – skłamała z łatwością, mimo że w środku ją skręciło.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie może tu przyjść – zajęczał Ron. – To wszystko, co się teraz wyrabia… - westchnął z widoczną frustracją. – Cholera, mama nienawidzi nawet faktu, że tata dzień w dzień wychodzi rano do pracy. Świat nie jest już bezpieczny, 'Mione.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

\- Tak, ale przecież będę z auror…

\- Która przewraca się o swoje własne stopy – przerwał jej przyjaciel.

\- Dodatkowo będzie towarzyszył nam Remus. Będę całkowicie bezpieczna – czarownica nacisnęła. – Poza tym, skoro mówimy już o bezpieczeństwie – zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem – powinieneś skorzystać z okazji i poinformować swoją mamę o naszych planach na ten rok. – Ron przewrócił oczami. – Nawet nie waż się czekać do ostatniej chwili, Ronaldzie Weasley – szturchnęła go palcem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. – Nie będziesz poświęcał mnie i Harry'ego dla własnego dobra.

Rudowłosy uniósł brew, na co Hermiona westchnęła.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie zwalisz tego zadania na mnie i Harry'ego tylko dlatego, że boisz się własnej matki. Zrób to sam. Zobaczymy się, kiedy wrócę – zaczęła iść w stronę kominka. – Nie mam pojęcia, ile mi to zajmie – może kilka godzin – ale, na wszelki wypadek, powiedz swojej mamie, aby nie zostawiała dla mnie jedzenia. Być może przekonam Tonks na jakiś babski wypad.

\- Przecież nigdy za tym nie przepadałaś.

\- I dalej tak jest. Nienawidzę wypadów na przykład w wersji Lavender czy Parvati, ale co innego dotyczy Ginny oraz Tonks. To jest diametralna różnica – Hermiona zadrwiła niczym Malfoy. – Mniej chichotania i pisków – wytłumaczyła. – Przestań przedłużać i idź porozmawiać z mamą. Napisz to nawet na kartce, jeśli nie potrafisz improwizować.

Pogoniła chłopaka, a następnie weszła do kominka, sypnęła proszkiem Fiuu i zawołała:

\- Rezydencja Lupina!

oOoOoOo

 **Ministerstwo Magii**

Niecałą godzinę później Hermiona i Remus, prowadzeni przez Tonks ubraną w aurorską szatę, zbliżali się do tylnego wyjścia Ministerstwa Magii. Wilkołak, jako że dość często pojawiał się w Ministerstwie celem rozmów z różnymi osobistościami, złożenia aplikacji o pracę czy zwykłego spotkania się z żoną, nie musiał zostać poddany zaklęciu transfiguracji. Hermiona zaś była za bardzo rozpoznawalna, więc przed teleportacją Tonks transfigurowała jej włosy na czarne, proste i na końcu dodała dziewczynie jakiś dziesięciu lat. Po założeniu okularów i sekretarskich szat czarownicę mógłby rozpoznać co najwyżej Harry albo Ron.

Nimfadora przycisnęła czubek swojej różdżki do zdezelowanych drzwi. Chwilę później ich oczom ukazała się winda, która wyglądała identycznie do tej, którą niegdyś, w czasie pierwszej wizyty w Ministerstwie, poruszała się młoda Granger. Drzwi za nimi zamknęły się i nastała ciemność. Tonks wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę delikatnie podświetlonego przycisku, a następnie uderzyła go, uzyskując dostęp do nieco jaśniejszego panelu. Wcisnęła numer dziewięć. Winda w mgnieniu oka zaczęła się poruszać. Hermiona sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła niewielki Galeon.

\- Masz swój, prawda? – zagadnęła towarzyszkę.

\- Jasne! – Tonks uśmiechnęła się, ukazując monetę. – Będę ją na wszelki wypadek sprawdzać od czasu do czasu. Nie zostałam przydzielona do siedzenia na samym przodzie sali konferencyjnej, tak więc nikt mnie nie zauważy – przyrzekła. – W rzeczy samej… - lekko się skoncentrowała do momentu, w którym jej zwykle jasnoróżowe włosy przybrały piaskowy odcień loków Remusa.

\- Uroczo – Lupin przewrócił oczami.

\- Aww, wiesz, że jesteś piękny, skarbie – Nimfadora wyszczerzyła się i zaczęła czochrać go po głowie, a Hermiona ledwo powstrzymała się od śmiechu, kiedy nadąsany wilkołak skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Departament Tajemnic – powiedział automat i w tym samym momencie wina otworzyła się.

\- No tak – powiedziała lekko trzęsącym się głosem Hermiona. Wypuściła powietrze. – Pora na nas – powoli wystąpiła z windy, podczas gdy Remus szybko pocałował żonę na do widzenia.

\- Widzimy się wkrótce – metamorfomag uśmiechnęła się. – Uważajcie na siebie! – dodała, zanim drzwi zamknęły się i pojechała na – jak domyślała się brązowowłosa - konferencję prasową.

Dziewczyna obróciła się i rozejrzała dookoła. Jej oddech przyspieszył.

\- Nie spiesz się – wilkołak, w geście uspokojenia, położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptała i zaczęła poruszać się wzdłuż korytarza z Lupinem na jej ogonie. Szli w absolutnej ciszy do momentu, w którym znaleźli się przy ogromnych czarnych drzwiach. Hermiona zamknęła oczy, biorąc gwałtowny wdech i położyła dłoń na klamce. Drzwi od razu się otworzyły.

\- Poważnie? – zamrugała. – Nawet nie są zamknięte na klucz. Co oni sobie myślą? Pięcioro nastolatków włamało się tu niecałe półtora roku temu, a oni nawet nie przejmują się…

Remus postanowił się wtrącić. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek.

\- Hermiona? Darowanemu hipogryfowi nie zagląda się do dzioba – mówiąc to wyjął jednak różdżkę – równie niepewny i przygotowany na atak.

\- Masz rację… - zgodziła się. – Ale i tak pewnie wyślę im niebawem anonimową sowę – wymamrotała pod nosem i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy usłyszała za sobą chichot.

Gdy znaleźli się w ogromnej sali, Hermiona machnęła różdżką i nagle otaczająca ich ciemność została rozjaśniona przez światło świeczek. Ich oczom ukazał się rząd drzwi.

\- Dobra. Zamknij drzwi – poinstruowała i czekała, aż Remus wykona polecenie. W chwili zatrzaśnięcia się wrót czarownica obróciła się i powiedziała _„Flagrate!"_ , co zaskutkowało naznaczeniem odpowiedniego wejścia przez ognisty krzyż.

Pomieszczenie gwałtownie zaczęło się obracać. Czarownica złapała równowagę tylko i wyłącznie dzięki ramieniu Remusa. Gdy się zatrzymali, brązowowłosa skupiła uwagę na oznaczonym wejściu.

\- Znak niedługo zniknie – wymamrotała.

\- A co powiesz na mały dodatek? – Lupin skierował swoją różdżkę na płomienie i wyszeptał „ _Immobulus!"._ Ogień, który oznaczał drzwi, utrwalił się. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jak mogłam na to nie wpaść? – zapytała go, nagle sfrustrowana. – Zaklęcie to znajduje się w _Standardowej Księdze Zaklęć Drugiego Poziomu_ , na świętego Godryka. Używałam go od dwunastego roku życia!

\- Jesteś czasami zbyt bystra – wilkołak zaśmiał się. – Za dużo myślisz. Pamiętaj jednak, że to jedno z wielu drobnych zaklęć, które utrzymywało cię przy życiu w czasie wędrówek z Harrym po zamku.

\- Proszę cię – przewróciła oczami. – Bardziej było to _gonienie_ za Harrym. Ten chłopak nic nie może poradzić, tylko co chwilę pakować się w tarapaty.

\- Tym lepiej, że to ty zawsze go pilnujesz – odparł jej towarzysz. – Lepiej dla _wszystkich_ – dodał szeptem. - Które to drzwi? – zapytał. – Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Kiedy przybyliśmy, by was uratować, wszystko pogrążone było w chaosie – otwarte drzwi, spanikowani, rozbiegani ludzie…

\- Nie potrafię konkretnie ci odpowiedzieć. Zgaduję, że będziemy po prostu musieli ostrożnie się rozejrzeć – lekko westchnęła i podeszła do jednego z wejść. Po otwarciu ich zajrzała do środka, ale postanowiła nie wchodzić. Kto wie, jakie czekały tam niebezpieczeństwa? Mrugnęła kilka razy, ale w pomieszczeniu w dalszym ciągu panowała ciemność. – Huh? – wymamrotała. – Co ci to przypomina?

Remus najpierw rzucił okiem, a następnie użył zaklęcia _Lumos_ , które nie wywołało żadnego efektu. W oddali jednak, nad nimi, ujrzał migoczące światełka.

\- Niebo… tak przypuszczam – zasugerował.

\- Sala Planet – dziewczyna skinęła głową i zamknęła drzwi. – Nie wchodzimy tu. Nie chcemy stawić czoła ich mgle – wytłumaczyła. – Harry natknął się na coś podobnego w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ron, Ginny i Luna dali się temu ostatnio złapać – powiedziała, ponownie oznaczając drzwi ogromnym płomiennym kręgiem, który tym razem utrwaliła zaklęciem użytym poprzednio przez Remusa.

Lupin podszedł do kolejnych wrót i zajrzał do środka. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się.

\- Wow – rzekła Hermiona, kiedy tam weszła. – Bądź ostrożny. Byłam świadkiem, do czego zdolne są te zmieniacze czasu.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia… - wyszeptał wilkołak, w między czasie przyglądając się każdemu detalowi.

Dziewczynę ogarnęła nagła nostalgia.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zdołali je poskładać.

\- Zniszczyłaś je? – na twarzy jej towarzysza pojawił się uśmieszek. – Dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiony? – zaśmiał się po cichu, zanim zwrócił uwagę na znajomy mu przedmiot. Srebrny zmieniacz czasu z zamkniętym w wyrafinowanie skonstruowanej klepsydrze niebieskim piaskiem, który przypominał dzięki dołączonemu do niego łańcuszka wisiorek. Remus wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął go z szacunkiem i lekkim strachem. Na dnie zmieniacza dostrzegł wygrawerowaną runę. Dobrze znał jej tłumaczenie. _Przeznaczenie._ Uśmiechnął się.

\- Śmierciożercy – wytłumaczyła znajdująca się po drugiej stronie Hermiona, a echo jej głosu rozniosło się po całym pomieszczeniu. Przyglądała się właśnie jednej ze stojących na półce klepsydr. – Nic nie zniszczyłam – fuknęła, lekko urażona. – Dobrze wiem, że nie należy kombinować ze zmieniaczami czasu. Ty też o tym wiesz – stanowczo powiedziała.

\- Co? – Remus podskoczył i rozejrzał się, patrząc na dziewczynę tak, jakby właśnie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. – A niby skąd?

\- Ponieważ używałam zmieniacza czasu podczas trzeciego roku. Wspominałam już o tym. Wyrwaliśmy Syriusza ze szpon Dementorów – uniosła brew.

\- Och – Lupin przytaknął. – Oczywiście – potrząsnął głową. – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się i skierowała w stronę wyjścia.

\- Za bardzo zwlekamy.

\- Wychodzimy? – Remus zmarszczył brwi, skonfundowany.

\- Tak. Nie potrzebuję Pokoju Czasu – szybko wytłumaczyła, po czym wyszła.

Blondyn zawahał się, rozglądając się dookoła. _Ale jeśli nie zamierzała przyjść po…_ Ponownie rzucił wzrokiem na oznaczony runą zmieniacz czasu. Niechętny, by położyć swój los w rękach przeznaczenia, pospiesznie zgarnął przedmiot i włożył go do kieszeni, a następnie dołączył do przyjaciółki. Po tym, jak zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Hermiona prędko je oznaczyła i podeszła do kolejnych.

\- Hermiona, nie mów, że ty chcesz… - zaczął Remus. Jeden rzut okiem na jej twarz wystarczył, by się uciszył. Przekierował zatem swoją uwagę na wnętrze pokoju. Wziął głęboki wdech, a jego nozdrza się rozszerzyły.

Pomieszczenie było ogromne, lekko podświetlone, o kształcie prostokąta. W samym centrum znajdował się znajomy kamienny, podniszczony, niczym niepodparty łuk. Remus ledwo zdołał odwrócić od niego wzrok, jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne… nawet nie zauważył, jak Hermiona wchodzi do środka.

\- Hermiona! – zawołał za nią spanikowany blondyn. – Co ty sobie myślisz?

\- To dlatego tu przyszłam – odwróciła się i spojrzała na czarodzieja. Ukłuło ją lekkie poczucie winy. – Poprosiłam, abyś mi zaufał – ostrożnie zaczęła tłumaczyć. – Czy dalej tak jest?

\- Ja… - słowa boleśnie utkwiły mu w gardle. – Hermiona, proszę, nie podchodź do tej rzeczy. Nie mogę… - przez moment na jego twarzy można było dostrzec ból. Czarownica lekko się zawahała.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz podejść, to pilnuj drzwi – nacisnęła.

Lupin stanął, zszokowany, podczas gdy dziewczyna kontynuowała to, co zaczęła, przybliżając się do łuku o wiele szybciej, niż tego by chciał – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że najlepiej dla niego byłoby, gdyby w ogóle zaprzestała podjętych działań. Ostatnim razem nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by mu się przyjrzeć, teraz zaś po prostu chciał się stąd wynieść. Łuk wyglądał na zwykłą, prostą konstrukcję, za to rzecz za nim… To był paskudny pomysł. Remus cały czas wierzył, że czarownica przyszła tu po zmieniacz czasu. Ba, był tego absolutnie pewien. Więc dlaczego czarownica przyprowadziła go do tego okropnego pokoju śmierci i niedoli?

\- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego, ale tak czy inaczej – z tobą czy bez – zamierzałam tu przyjść – wytłumaczyła, kiedy położyła różdżkę obok i uklękła przed olbrzymim łukiem. Następnie wyciągnęła z szat niewielką, znajomą torebkę i włożyła do niej rękę po łokieć.

Wilkołak nie poddawał się.

\- Hermiono, nie wiem, co chcesz tutaj osiągnąć, ale… błagam cię, abyś nie podchodziła do tej rzeczy. Proszę – jego serce stanęło na myśl o najgorszym możliwym scenariuszu.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że przez niego nie przejdę – obiecała, cały czas grzebiąc w swojej torbie. Po chwili wyciągnęła coś, co wyglądało na zaplamioną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, a następnie małą czarną paczuszkę, którą Remus rozpoznał jako czarodziejski odpowiednik apteczki pierwszej pomocy, która to najczęściej zawierała cały zestaw różnorakich mikstur.

Hermiona drżącą ręką ponownie chwyciła swoją różdżkę i stawiła czoła łukowi.

\- Hermiona… - Remus jęknął i lekko się do niej przybliżył. Z przerażeniem bacznie się jej przyglądał, obserwował, jak bierze każdy wdech, upewniając się, że w każdej chwili może ją złapać. Nie miał szansy na uratowanie Syriusza. Znajdował się mile od miejsca morderstwa Jamesa oraz Lily. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby teraz był świadkiem upadku młodej czarownicy.

\- Naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę, Remusie, ale muszę się skoncentrować – w przeciwnym razie przyszliśmy tu na marne – nacisnęła z nutką irytacji w głosie. Wilkołak zamknął buzię i zaczął ciężko oddychać przez nos. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak oszalałe.

\- _Invocato Vita Debitum!_ – krzyknęła Hermiona, machając przed sobą różdżką tak, by stworzyć specyficzny wzór. Nad ziemią pojawił się złoty okrąg, który zaczął poruszać się razem z nią, a następnie w stronę łuku. – _Aperi!_ – zawołała, a okrąg znalazł się tak blisko kamienia, że pochłonął go w świetle. Wtem rozwiana czarna zasłona stała się biała. Para przyjaciół wycofała się, oślepiona jej blaskiem.

Czarownica schyliła się i podniosła koszulkę. Remus dostrzegł, że była zaplamiona krwią. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły i głośno przełknął ślinę, nie chcąc poczuć, do kogo należała. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Dziewczyna nie powiedziała mu, dlaczego się tu znajdują, a on czuł przerażenie na samą myśl o możliwych odpowiedziach. Jakaś jego część nagle zaczęła się martwić, że znów stanie oko w oko ze swoim boginem.

\- Przez krew – Hermiona wyszeptała i podpaliła trzymaną przez nią rzecz, a następnie lewitowała powstałe prochy tak, by przeszły przez zasłonę. – I poświęcenie – wyciągnęła dłoń, mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcie _Dyffindo_ tak, by rozciąć skórę do krwi. Poczekała, aż nazbiera się wystarczająca jej ilość i także posłała ją za zasłonę. – _Do ut es!_ – krzyknęła, a w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jeszcze jaśniej.

\- Przyszłam po spłatę! – powiedziała do światła, wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę. – _Debitum Naturae! Domum filius Nigrum!_

Źrenice Lupina rozszerzyły się, kiedy nagle oprzytomniał i wiedział już, co dziewczyna usiłowała zrobić. Równie zmartwiony, co zniecierpliwiony, wziął głęboki wdech. To nie było możliwe. Jak mogła znaleźć takie zaklęcie? Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi posunął się o krok do przodu. Chciał do niej sięgnąć. Światło otaczające zasłonę wydawało się wybuchnąć, a impet odrzucił ich oboje do tyłu. Zapanowała kompletna ciemność.

Remus kaszlnął, masując się po obitych żebrach.

\- Hermiona… - wymamrotał, wyciągając do niej dłoń. – Hermiono, co ty sobie myślałaś?! – krzyknął.

\- Syn z rodu Blacków – dziewczyna wyszeptała ostatnie słowa zaklęcia, tym razem w rodzimym języku. Kaszlnęła i sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę, która w międzyczasie wypadła jej z ręki.

Wilkołak zawarczał na nią.

\- Wiem, co powiedziałaś!

\- _Accio_ różdżka! – Hermiona krzyknęła, całkowicie ignorując krzyki przyjaciela. – _Lumos Maxima!_ – zabłysło jasne światło, które podświetliło całe pomieszczenie. Skupiła wzrok na łuku, który wyglądał identycznie, jak przedtem, z wyjątkiem leżącej tuż obok torebki, apteczki pierwszej pomocy i trzęsącej się, leżącej na kamiennym podeście postaci.

\- Nie może być… - wyszeptał Lupin z trwogą.

\- Syriusz! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i szybko podbiegła do mężczyzny, czule kładąc dłonie na jego plecach. Black wzdrygnął się. – Pomóż mi, Remus! Obróć go – poinstruowała, otworzyła apteczkę i wyciągnęła szereg mikstur.

Zszokowany, Remus zaczął mechanicznie, jakby nie do końca świadomie wykonywać polecenia. Padł na kolana. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, kiedy złapały mężczyznę za ramiona. Kiedy go obrócił, jego przerażonym oczom ukazała się twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela. – On… on… - wymamrotał. – Merlinie… Hermiono, jak ty to zrobiłaś?

\- Długi życia – odparła, otwierając jeden ze specyfików. – Otwórz mu usta. I rzuć Czar Ocieplenia – dodała, gdy w końcu pozbyła się zatyczki, odchyliła Syriuszowi głowę i podała mu zielony płyn.

Wilkołak od razu zareagował. Po cichu obserwował, jak ciało przyjaciela przestaje się trząść. Kiedy kończyny mężczyzny się odprężyły, z dłoni wypadła mu kasztanowa różdżka. Remus od razu ją schował.

\- Długi życia? – w końcu zapytał, podczas gdy Hermiona podawała trzecią fiolkę.

\- Uratowałam Syriusza, pamiętasz? – szybko odpowiedziała i kontynuowała gmeranie w apteczce. Swoją różdżkę przez cały ten czas trzymała w ustach. – Łap to – postanowiła przekazać ją Remusowi. – Miał zostać pocałowany przez Dementora. Już byli w drodze, ale udało mi się wyrwać go z celi. Zaciągnął u mnie dług życia.

\- Hermiono, długi życia nie są w stanie sprowadzać ludzi z zaświatów! – krzyknął Lupin i od razu się skulił, kiedy zorientował się, jakiego użył tonu. – Przepraszam – spojrzał w bok. – Chyba jestem w szoku – schował twarz w dłoniach.

Podała mu fiolkę.

\- Masz tu Eliksir Dodający Wigoru – wzruszyła ramionami. – Tego akurat _mu_ nie podam – nerwowo się zaśmiała. Sięgnęła po Eliksir Uspokajający i także wlała go do ust Syriusza. – Nie, _generalnie_ długi życia nie wskrzeszają ludzi.

\- Więc _jak_ …?

\- Chyba że nie zginęli od Śmiertelnego Zaklęcia – dodała. – I jeśli użyjesz rytuału długu życia.

Remus po prostu się na nią gapił.

\- Hermiono, to była Magia Krwi.

\- Tak – skinęła głową, nie wchodząc w szczegóły.

\- Skąd wzięłaś krew Syriusza? – zapytał, nagle zastanawiając się, jak długo dziewczyna planowała swoją misję.

\- Nie użyłam jej. To znaczy nie bezpośrednio – wzdrygnęła się. – To koszulka Harry'ego. Malfoy złamał mu nos w czasie podróży pociągiem zeszłego roku i to właśnie tamtą koszulkę miał na sobie – wytłumaczyła. – Całe szczęście, że nigdy nie została wyprana – uśmiechnęła się. – Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, czy to zadziała – nerwowo zaśmiała się, nagle czując osłabienie po rzuconym wcześniej zaklęciu.

\- Jaki był tego mechanizm?

\- Harry jest synem Jamesa Pottera, mama Jamesa była…

\- Dorea _Black_ – Remus skończył za nią. – Merlinie – potrząsnął głową. – To złote światło – obrócił się i spojrzał na czarownicę. – Widziałem coś podobnego tylko podczas wiążących rytuałów, na przykład w czasie ślubu mojego i Tonks – dziewczyna przeniosła na niego swój dociekliwy wzrok – ten sam, kiedy pragnęła dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego.

\- Taa – wymamrotała. – Nie rozmawiajmy o tym póki co – odebrała swoją różdżkę z rąk Remusa, po czym wycelowała ją w Syriusza. – _Petrificus Totalus!_ – jego ciało zesztywniało. Zapięła apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, wsunęła z powrotem do torby, a następnie wyciągnęła z niej coś błyszczącego.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy? – wilkołak ostrożnie zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Hermiono, czy ty przez przypadek nie _poślubiłaś_ Syriusza?!

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny – potrząsnęła głową. – To jest coś kompletnie innego, więc przestań gadać i mi pomóż – podała mu tkaninę.

\- I _ukradłaś_ Pelerynę Niewidkę Harry'ego – Remus skrzywił się, kiedy do głosu doszła jego migrena.

\- Pożyczyłam – Hermiona poprawiła go. – Poza tym, nawet gdybym ją ukradła, to sądzisz, że mi wybaczy, prawda? – wskazała na Syriusza, a następnie go przykryła. – A teraz użyj na nim Zaklęcia Lewitacji, ponieważ mam ledwo sił, by iść, a musimy szybko się stąd wydostać – wyciągnęła z kieszeni zaczarowanego Galeona i wysłała szybką wiadomość do Tonks.

\- Czy on… czy on naprawdę żyje? – blondyn spytał ją, nie chcąc zbyt szybko obudzić w sobie nadziei. – Hermiono, on jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i on…

Czarownica delikatnie złapała go za dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jest żywy tak samo jak my.

Zanim zdążyła postawić choć jeden krok w stronę wyjścia poczuła, jak wokół niej mocno oplatają się ramiona Remusa. Dziewczyna słodko się zaśmiała i odwzajemniła, podczas gdy on przycisnął twarz do podstawy jej szyi i wyszeptał parokrotnie „jesteś niesamowita", a następnie pocałował ją w skroń, policzek oraz czoło.

\- Chodź, Remus. Będziemy mieć jeszcze mnóstwo czasu na świętowanie po tym, jak się stąd wydostaniemy.

Kilka minut później spotkali się z Tonks przed windą. Powoli wkroczyli do środka, cały czas lewitując niewidzialnego Syriusza.

\- Udana wycieczka? – Nimfadora zadziornie się uśmiechnęła. – Coś mi przynieśliście?

\- Można by tak to nazwać – wymruczał wilkołak, a następnie zdjął częściowo pelerynę tak, by ujawnić twarz Blacka.

\- Co kurwa?! – Tonks krzyknęła, podskakując i wpadając prosto w nieprzygotowane na „atak" ramiona Hermiony. Obydwie dziewczyny przewróciły się i w tym samym czasie winda zaczęła się poruszać. Metamorfomag zmieniła lekko pozycję i ujrzała dolną część ciała Syriusza, która nie była przykryta peleryną.

Hermiona jęknęła.

\- Mówiłaś, że _lubisz_ niespodzianki – zdjęła okulary, kiedy czary Tonks straciły moc – jej proste czarne włosy ponownie stały się brązowe i kręcone.

\- Cholera – wymamrotała auror i spojrzała w oczy swojego męża. – Czy to…

\- Tak.

\- I on…?

\- Mhm.

\- A ona…? – wskazała palcem na Hermionę.

Skinął głową.

\- Zrobiła to.

\- Cholera – powtórzyła Tonks.

Kilka poziomów wyżej czwórka naszych bohaterów opuściła windę i Ministerstwo Magii. Remus zajął się Syriuszem, podczas gdy Tonks chwyciła Hermionę i wszyscy teleportowali się do Rezydencji. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się w bezpiecznym domu, młoda czarownica westchnęła z ulgą i opadła na ogromny pluszowy fotel blisko kanapy, na której znalazło się ciało Syriusza.

oOoOoOo

 **Rezydencja Lupina**

\- _Finite!_ – Remus machnął różdżką i uwolnił przyjaciela od rzuconego przez Hermionę zaklęcia. Wilkołak zdjął Pelerynę Niewidkę i podał ją brązowowłosej, by ta spakowała ją i oddała później Harry'emu.

\- Powinnam już iść – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Jeżeli nie wrócę do Nory, to za niedługo zaczną mnie szukać, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcę, jest ich przybycie bez odpowiedniej szansy na wyjaśnienia. Przede wszystkim _on_ musi najpierw wiedzieć, co jest grane – wskazała na Syriusza, a następnie uklękła tuż przy nim i z uczuciem zgarnęła włosy z jego twarzy. Nie miał już zapadniętych policzków jak wtedy, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, a jego włosy nie były już matowe, sięgające do talii. To Syriusz, którego zdążyła poznać przez tych parę lat, który nie postarzał się ani o dzień od momentu wpadnięcia za zasłonę.

Wtem jego szare oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały na jej twarz. Hermiona wzięła głęboki, zszokowany wdech. Od razu pojawili się obok niej Remus oraz Tonks.

\- Syriusz? – wyszeptała.

Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby był czymś przestraszony. Słabo wyciągnął dłoń i w geście odwzajemnienia także delikatnie przejechał palcami po jej policzku, sięgając aż do podbródka. Czarownica dostrzegła łzy w jego oczach. Przez chwilę zapomniała o oddychaniu.

Trząsł się, kiedy otworzył usta i wyszeptał:

\- Mia?


	4. Rozdział 3

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ShayaLonnie. Prawa do uniwersum, bohaterów należą do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział! Jak zwykle dziękuję za wejścia i miłe komentarze :)

* * *

 **Dług Czasu**

 _Część Pierwsza – Dług Życia_

Rozdział Trzeci: Radosny Jak Zawsze

„ _. . . something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone. . ."  
(Sara Bareilles – Gravity)_

* * *

 **22\. lipca 1997**

 **Rezydencja Lupina**

\- Syriusz? – zmartwiona Hermiona z uczuciem dotknęła jego policzka. Patrzył się na nią w szoku, ciągle wyrzucając z siebie jedno słowo: _Mia._ – Syriusz, tu Hermiona. Wszystko będzie z tobą dobrze. Jesteśmy tu z Remusem oraz Tonks. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Szeroko otwarte, szare oczy Syriusza wpatrywały się w nią, jakby była jedynym, co się dla niego liczyło. Jego palce delikatnie, niczym skrzydła motyla, przeczesywały jej skórę – adorując, ale nigdy nie dotykając. W końcu przełknął z trudem i przeniósł wzrok na stojącego za nią Remusa. Pogrążony w żalu, wilkołak potrząsnął głową.

 _Nie._

Syriusz szybko wycofał dłoń i postarał się skupić uwagę na czymś innym. Spróbował się poruszyć, jednak pomysł ten spalił na panewce. Syknął, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszła fala bólu.

\- Kurwa, czuję się tak, jakbym nie poruszał nogami od… - spojrzał na otaczającą go trójkę ludzi. – Co się stało?

\- Powinieneś odpocząć, Syriuszu – poinstruowała Hermiona. – Remus wszystko ci wytłumaczy, gdy poczujesz się lepiej. Muszę wracać. Harry niedługo będzie w domu – powiedziała z uśmiechem, mając nadzieję, że imię jego chrześniaka pozwoli mu szybciej wrócić do rzeczywistości.

Jej słowa zdały się poruszyć czarodzieja. Zapytał:

\- Czy z nim wszystko w porządku? Pamiętam… coś…

\- Nie martw się tym. Skup się na zdrowieniu – nacisnęła brązowowłosa. – Na tę chwilę wiedz, że Harry jest cały i zdrowy – obiecała, a Syriusz w odpowiedzi skinął głową. W oczach dziewczyny zaczęły tworzyć się łzy po to, by za chwilę spłynąć po policzkach, a on wyglądał tak, jakby z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed jakimkolwiek działaniem.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła do przodu, aby pocałować go w czoło.

\- Muszę iść – szybko wstała i zwróciła się do Remusa. – Dziękuję – rzekła, lekko go przytulając i pospiesznie całując w policzek. Lupin mocno zamknął oczy, a następnie napotkał spojrzenie swojej żony, która obdarowała go smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję ci, Hermiono. Nawet nie potrafię wyrazić… - słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

\- Więc tego nie rób – uśmiechnęła się, w międzyczasie przytulając Tonks. – Tak bardzo wam dziękuję za pomoc.

Nimfadora wyszczerzyła się i odwzajemniła.

\- Znasz mnie, zawsze mam ochotę na małą przygodę.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i podeszła do sieci Fiuu. Obejrzała się tylko jeden raz. Kiedy brązowe oczy napotkałe szare, wzięła niepewny wdech po to, by szybko skupić uwagę na Remusie oraz Tonks.

\- Czy możecie zwołać spotkanie Zakonu? Jutro w nocy? Jeżeli będzie czuł się wystarczająco dobrze, zabierzcie go do Nory, a jeżeli nie… - zaczęła myśleć. – Wtedy po prostu wytłumaczę to najlepiej, jak tylko potrafię. Zakon musi o tym wiedzieć – sypnęła proszkiem do kominka i wykrzyknęła: - Nora!

\- Co się, u licha, stało, Remusie?! – wykrzyczał Syriusz w momencie, w którym brązowowłosa zniknęła w płomieniach. Usiadł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i zaczął zsuwać się z kanapy. Na ratunek pospieszyła mu Tonks. Na twarzy Blacka pojawił się grymas. Przyłożył dłoń do głowy.

Nimfadora ochrzaniła go:

\- Powinieneś wypoczywać, kuzynie. Chcesz może odrobinę Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu?

\- Mam ochotę na Ognistą Whisky – wymamrotał.

\- O tym możesz póki co tylko pomarzyć – Remus stanowczo potrząsnął głową, a następnie wstał i podszedł do kominka. Tuż obok leżał pergamin, kałamarz, oraz komplet piór. Podczas gdy znajdujący się na kanapie Syriusz marudził coś pod nosem, wilkołak zapisał kilka krótkich wiadomości, szybko je złożył, a chwilę później udał się do okna, przy którym to w małej klatce znajdowała się mała, brązowa sowa. – Przekaż je członkom Zakonu – poinstruował zwierzę, a następnie poczęstował je ulubionym smakołykiem. – Najpierw poleć do Nory – ptak w mgnieniu oka poderwał się i rozpoczął lot. Wilkołak westchnął i z powrotem zwrócił się do odzyskanego przyjaciela.

\- A kawa? Czy mam pozwolenie na kawę? Czy może trafiłem z powrotem do Azkabanu, gdzie dyktują każdy mój ruch? – spojrzenie Syriusza było twarde, a głos szorstki, kiedy znów zwrócił się do Lupinów.

\- Jesteś radosny jak zawsze, złotko – Tonks wstała. – Pójdę zrobić herbatę – Black zmrużył oczy. – Nie, wypijesz herbatę. Hermiona nalegała, abyś wypoczął – słodko się uśmiechnęła, a następnie ścisnęła dłoń męża i pozostawiła chłopaków samych w pokoju.

\- Co się stało, Remusie? – ponownie zapytał Syriusz, tym razem ciszej. Pospiesznie przeskanował pokój, zauważając, że znajduje się w starej chatce starszego Lupina – tam, gdzie dorastał jego przyjaciel. Mężczyzna nie przebywał tu od momentu powrotu Voldemorta, pomijając okres, w którym to uciekł z Azkabanu i na moment pojawił się tu na grzbiecie Hardodzioba po to, by uzyskać jak najwięcej bieżących informacji. Resztę bowiem czasu spędził na chodzie, ciągle uciekając.

\- I oto jest pytanie, czyż nie? – Remus zaśmiał się, nie dosięgało to jednak do jego oczu.

Syriusz wpatrywał się w twarz jego najlepszego przyjaciela, zauważając nowe zmarszczki, kolejne blizny oraz niedużą ilość siwych włosów.

\- Mia?

\- Hermiona.

\- Wydoroślała – potomek rodu Blacków odchrząknął.

Remus uniósł brew.

\- W dalszym ciągu Hermiona.

\- Cholera.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Harry?

\- Trochę cię ominęło.

\- Ale wszystko z nim w porządku? Jest bezpieczny? Pamiętam walkę – Syriusz zmrużył oczy, próbując się skoncentrować, usiłując skupić na detalach, które zdawały złośliwie się mu wymykać. Odczuwał silne emocje – przede wszystkim zmartwienie i panikę – ale także wspaniałe uczucie krążącej w żyłach adrenaliny.

\- Departament Tajemnic. Dzieciaki włamały się do Ministerstwa. Voldemort wcisnął do głowy Harry'ego nieprawdziwą wizję. Chłopak uwierzył, że zostałeś schwytany – Remus zaczął wyjaśniać w krótkich zdaniach, usiłując wypełnić dziury w pamięci przyjaciela. Wyraźnie było widać, że wilkołak testował mentalne zdolności ojca chrzestnego Pottera.

\- Myślę, że pamiętam coś podobnego – Syriusz skinął głową. Wtedy w jego głowie mignął pewien obraz. – Moja kuzynka? – cicho zapytał.

\- Tonks? – Lupin mrugnął, a następnie spojrzał w kierunku kuchni, gdzie jego żona nastawiała czajnik.

\- Nie… - Black głośno zawarczał, a jego zwykle jasnoszare tęczówki błysnęły kolorem burzowych chmur. – Ta szalona, pierdolona suka! – wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie o niej.

\- Bella – rzekł z wahaniem Remus. – Ona… wydostała się.

\- Kurwa! – Syriusz dostał małego napadu złości, nie był jednak w stanie niczego stłuc ani niczym rzucić, ponadto nie miał przy sobie swojej różdżki. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał znajomy mu kawałek kasztanowca na pobliskim stole. Szybko po niego sięgnął i upewnił się, że nie został zniszczony. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, gdy wróciły wspomnienia. Departament Tajemnic. Udał się tam, by ratować Harry'ego. Nie tylko jego. _Ona_ również tam była. Ona i kilka innych dzieciaków – najmłodsi Weasleyowie, chłopak Alice oraz Franka oraz dziewczyna, która była uderzająco podobna do czarownicy należącej do Krukonów, z którą można było powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnił za czasów szkolnych. Walka, atak Śmierciożerców – Luciusa Malfoya, Bellatrix i kilkoro innych, których Syriusz miał wątpliwość przyjemność znać z nazwiska.

\- Pamiętam pojedynek – zaczął ostrożnie tłumaczyć. – Byłeś tam ty oraz Tonks. Także Moody i Kingsley. Ogromne pomieszczenie przypominające najbardziej depresyjny teatr, jaki odwiedziłem w życiu.

\- Znajdowało się ono w Departamencie Tajemnic. Nazywane jest… Salą Zasłon albo… Śmierci.

Źrenice Blacka rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Zabiła mnie, prawda?!

\- Jeśli mamy czepiać się szczegółów, to nie jesteś teraz martwy – Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli, Lunatyku – Syriusz zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Tak i nie… nie uśmierciła cię fizycznie, ale to ona spowodowała, że wpadłeś za zasłonę – Remus pokiwał głową.

\- A Mia ściągnęła mnie z powrotem?

\- _Hermiona_ ściągnęła cię z powrotem, tak – wilkołak ponownie go poprawił.

Syriusz zawarczał.

\- Nie mów do mnie tak, jakbym był głupi, Remusie. Wiem, kim ona jest – czarodziej zaczął się czuć tak, jak w czasie ich pierwszej rozmowy po jego ucieczce zza krat – on zadawał pytania, żądał odpowiedzi, a jego przyjaciel ciągle go poprawiał w kwestii poprawnego użycia imion.

\- Nie, obydwaj wiemy, że jest różnica – naciskał Remus. Jego oczy, których tęczówki zazwyczaj zdobił kolor delikatnej zielenii, od czasu do czasu mieniły się złotem – to jego wewnętrzny wilk dawał o sobie znać w krótkich, emocjonujących chwilach. Syriusz w mgnieniu oka dostrzegł zmianę, po czym przytaknął, a wilkołak się uspokoił.

\- A jak _ty_ sobie z tym radzisz? – zapytał.

\- Nie za dobrze – Lupin potrząsnął głową. Już przed śmiercią Syriusza wystarczająco ciężko było mu sobie radzić z demonami przeszłości, ale w okresie po stracie najlepszego przyjaciela, w czasie wojny i… innych niedogodności, mężczyzna miał problemy nawet w dni, kiedy księżyc na niego _nie_ wpływał. – Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, Tonks jest bardzo wyrozumiała – cicho dodał.

\- _Ożeniłeś się_ z moją kuzynką? Wiedziałem, że jesteś w niej głupio zakochany, ale w życiu nie spodziewałbym się, że poczynisz aktualny krok, Lunatyku – Black zaśmiał się, rzucając okiem na obrączkę ślubną przyjaciela.

\- Przygadał kocioł garnkowi _(Od tłumaczki: po angielsku – the cauldron calling the kettle_ _black_ _– wstawiam to w tym miejscu, abyście zrozumieli ukryty przez autorkę tekstu żart ;))_ – czarodziej zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się.

\- _Zawsze_ jestem Black.

\- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, Łapo – wilkołak odetchnął z ulgą i położył rękę na ramieniu rozmówcy. Jeżeli Syriusz czuł się na tyle dobrze, aby rzucać żartami, oznaczało to, że świat jakoś się poukładał.

\- Napij się, skarbie – powiedziała Tonks, kiedy weszła do pokoju z dwoma filiżankami herbaty. Jedną podała mężowi, który odwdzięczył się adorującym nią uśmiechem, a drugą kuzynowi. Black lekko się zaśmiał na ten widok, potrząsając głową, jakby sam pomysł ślubu tej dwójki wydawał mu się niedorzeczny. Nimfadora odwzajemniła sentyment. – Wszystko z tobą już dobrze, Syriuszu?

\- Tak, będzie. Znasz mnie – posłał jej uśmiech. – Nic nie ujarzmi starego psa. A jeżeli mówimy już o starych psach… - puścił jej oczko – to wygląda na to, że _temu konkretnemu_ udało ci się założyć obrożę.

Remus zawarczał w odpowiedzi, a Tonks z uczuciem pogłaskała go po głowie.

\- W rzeczy samej – odrzekła z triumfem w głosie – dawno powinieneś już dostrzec pasującą do niej smycz – puściła oczko, a Łapa wydał z siebie głośny, szczekający śmiech. Lupin jęknął i spuścił wzrok. – Dobra, chłopcy – Tonks zaśmiała się. – Zajmijcie się sobą. Muszę wrócić do Ministerstwa, zanim zorientują się, że mnie tam nie ma. Muszę się upewnić, że nikt nie przyłapał nas na naszej wielkiej ucieczce.

\- Bądź ostrożna – Remus wstał, aby odprowadzić ją do kominka.

\- Jak zawsze, kochanie – na twarzy Nimfadory pojawił się uśmieszek. Szybko pocałowała męża i zniknęła w płomieniach.

\- Okej, doinformuj mnie. Co się stało z Harrym? – Syriusz usiadł, odłożył pustą już filiżankę na pobliski stół i szybko przeskanował pokój w poszukiwaniu schowka na Ognistą Whisky. Wiedział, że ojciec jego przyjaciela posiadał starą półkę, która znajdowała się w kącie i mieściła na sobie kilka przyzwoitych butelek – tych samych, które to Syriusz, Remus i James ciągle wymieniali aż do szóstego roku ich nauki w Hogwarcie. Niestety, mimo że półka dalej się tam znajdowała, piękne butelki płynnego złota zostały zastąpione fotografiami ślubnymi.

\- Oficjalnie jesteśmy w stanie wojny – ciężko westchnął Lupin.

Black odgarnął włosy z twarzy.

\- _Zawsze_ jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

\- Prawda, ale tym razem nawet Ministerstwo się z tym nie kłóci, a raczej przesadnie przypomina ludziom, jak bardzo są bezpieczni jak bardzo ma wszystko pod kontrolą – na to obydwaj panowie wykonali bardzo niegrzeczny znak ręką.

\- Co w skrócie oznacza, że jest gorzej, niż można sobie wyobrażać?

Wilkołak przytaknął.

\- Moody sądzi, że Ministerstwo zostało zinfiltrowane przez Śmierciożerców – kiedy Łapa uniósł ze zdziwienia brew, Lupin dodał: - Kingsley się z tym zgadza.

\- To mi wystarcza – Black przeczesał dłonią swoje kruczoczarne włosy. – Jak długo mnie nie było? – spytał, kontemplując ich długość. Nie mogło minąć zbyt wiele czasu, ale z drugiej strony… sposób, w jaki wypowiadali się jego przyjaciel i kuzynka, mógł świadczyć o czymś przeciwnym.

\- Blisko rok – odparł Remus.

\- Cholera – zawarczał czarodziej. – Czy już nie straciłem wystarczająco wielu lat?

\- Za kilka dni zgarniamy Harry'ego – rzekł Lupin, próbując odciągnąć uwagę przyjaciela. – Zakon obmyślił plan. W przyszłym tygodniu będzie pełnoletni. Na stałe pożegna się z domem jego wuja i ciotki.

\- Pieprzeni idioci – na twarzy Blacka pojawiło się obrzydzenie.

\- Kiedy znajdziemy się w Little Whinging, zostaniemy podzieleni w pary, połowa z nas przedtem wypije Eliksir Wielosokowy, by wyglądać jak Harry – po to, by zmylić próbujących nas dopaść Śmierciożerców.

\- Dobry plan – Syriusz skinął głową. – Pomysł Mii? Dziewczyna zawsze kochała swój Eliksir Wielosokowy – zaśmiał się.

\- Hermiony? – Remus ponownie go poprawił. – Nie, Mundungusa.

\- _Bardzo_ w to wątpię – kruczowłosy uniósł brew.

\- Więc – jego przyjaciel kontynuował, całkowicie ignorując próby protestu. – Zostaniemy sparowani, odfruniemy do oddzielnych, bezpiecznych miejsc, a następnie za pomocą świstoklika wylądujemy w Norze. To nasza obecna centrala.

\- A co z Grimmauld Place? Wrzaski mojej matki w końcu was wykurzyły?

\- Sądzimy, że nie jest już tam bezpiecznie – wilkołak odwrócił wzrok.

\- Niemożliwe. Dumbledore jest Strażnikiem Sekretu. Nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć – osobiście go o to poprosiłem. Dobrze wiem, że nie należy zmieniać Strażników. Byłbym głupcem…

\- Syriusz… on nie żyje.

Łapa zamarł z niedowierzania. Otworzył usta z zamiarem wykrzyczenia czegokolwiek, najprawdopodobniej przekleństwa, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa.

\- Przepraszam – kontynuował Lupin. – Nie ma żadnego prostego sposobu, aby wyjawić tego typu nowiny.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha, ciężka cisza. Remus wpatrywał się w oczy Syriusza i odwrotnie. Obserwował, jak w szarych oczach Animaga miesza się złość, skonfundowanie i żałoba. Black robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie dać się im ponieść. Wilkołak zawsze był przy nim w momentach, kiedy kogoś tracił – ojca, brata, rodziców Jamesa. Mimo że nie było go przy nim w noc śmierci Jamesa i Lily, znał przyjaciela na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że tylko śmierć potrafi doprowadzić go do płaczu – nieważne, jak bardzo próbował go zwalczyć.

\- Kto? – Black w końcu przerwał ciszę, a słowo wypowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Snape – rzekł pospiesznie Remus, wiedząc, że nie ma co już tego odkładać na później.

\- Czy ty sobie, kurwa, jaja ze mnie robisz?! – Syriusz wstał i kopnął pobliski stół wystarczająco mocno, by go wywrócić i stłuc stojące na nim filiżanki. Przez moment się trząsł, usiłując odzyskać równowagę. Dalej brakowało mu sił. Lupin miał przeczucie, że gdyby Hermiona nie miała przy sobie apteczki pierwszej pomocy, jego przyjaciel byłby w stanie śpiączki. – Wiedziałem! Mówiłem ci! – wrzasnął czarodziej. – Wszystkim wam mówiłem, że nie możemy ufać temu mazgającemu się, pierdolonemu zdrajcy!

\- Masz jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, aby to mówić, ale nic, co powiesz, nie zmieni tego, co już się stało – Remus wstał i machnął różdżką, w mgnieniu oka naprawiając szkody poczynione przez jego rozmówcę. Kiedy stanęli twarzą w twarz, Syriusz odważnie spojrzał mu w oczy. Wilkołak był od Animaga wyższy o cztery lub pięć cali i najwyraźniej używał tego atutu, by go uspokoić i sprawić, by z powrotem usiadł.

\- Dumbledore martwy, Grimmauld Place zajęte, Snape gdzieś na wolności, Voldemort infiltruje Ministerstwo, a Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie. _Zawsze_ jest w niebezpieczeństwie – odezwał się Lupin, przesuwając o krok do przodu, zmuszając przyjaciela do wycofania. Zawarczeli na siebie nawzajem – ich psowate odpowiedniki zaczęły walkę o terytorium – w pewnym momencie jednak Syriusz ustąpił, kiedy dał o sobie znać ból w ramieniu i stracił siły.

\- Więc kiedy _ja_ wchodzę? – zapytał z rezygnacją Black, siadając na kanapie niczym naburmuszone dziecko, któremu kazano iść do kąta. – Przypuszczam, że Mi… _Hermiona_ miała jakiś w tym cel, by przywrócić mnie do życia? Jakiś wybitny plan, w którym to ja gram kluczową rolę?

\- Aktualnie to… nie – Remus zmarszczył czoło, w dalszym ciągu zaskoczony obrotem spraw. – Nie żebym nie skakał z radości, że żyjesz, Łapo, uwierz mi, ale nic nie mówiła. Wspomniała tylko, że coś odkryła i musi się udać do Departamentu Tajemnic, by sprawdzić teorię. To wszystko. Oczywiście zgodziłem się, bo myślałem, że idzie po…

\- Zmieniacz czasu? – wtrącił się Syriusz.

\- Taa – przytaknął głową. – Znaleźliśmy Salę Czasu, ale po minucie rozglądania się poszła znaleźć salę z zasłoną.

\- Więc ona nie…?

\- Nie. Nie wzięła go.

\- Więc… co to oznacza? – zapytał Black z paniką w głosie. - Ile ona ma lat?

\- Prawie osiemnaście – odparł Lunatyk i obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel robi w głowie obliczenia.

\- Jeszcze rok?

Lupin przytaknął.

\- Jeżeli przeżyjemy.

\- I wtedy co?

\- I wtedy zrobię to, co do mnie należy – rzekł wilkołak z małym uśmiechem. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął ukradziony przez niego tego ranka zmieniacz czasu.

oOoOoOo

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

\- … i po prostu sobie myślisz, że pozwolę tobie, Harry'emu i Hermionie na hulanie nie wiadomo gdzie w ramach przeżycia jakiejś niedorzecznej przygody?! – Hermiona, gdy wyszła z kominka, usłyszała krzyczącą w kuchni panią Weasley. Krzywiąc się, rozpoczęła cichy marsz w kierunku schodów, by uniknąć wzięcia udziału w konwersacji, którą to Ron powinien odbyć ze swoimi rodzicami wiele tygodni wcześniej.

\- Nie poświęcaj mnie w imię własnego dobra! – zawołał Ron.

\- Nawet nie pamiętasz, co oznacza to określenie… zaraz to naprawię – dziewczyna obróciła się i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, wyzywająco patrząc na swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela. Chłopak wyjąkał kilka sylab, a jego uszy zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Hermiona? – w drzwiach, ze zmartwieniem w oczach, pojawiła się pani Weasley. – Czy mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mój syn myśli, że tego roku nie wraca do szkoły? – młoda czarownica westchnęła ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Przepraszam, pani Weasley, ale musimy to zrobić. Wszystko zależy już od Harry'ego. Zawsze od niego zależało i nie zamierzam puszczać go samego – usiłowała wytłumaczyć. – Ron powiedział, że czuje to samo.

\- I gdzie pójdziecie? Co będziecie robić? Dlaczego nie może wiedzieć o tym Zakon albo – pomóż Merlinie – _twoi rodzice_? – głos mamy Rona był na granicy wrzasku. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na słowo _rodzice_ , co szybko zostało dostrzeżone przez jej rozmówczynię. – Och, moja droga dziewczyno – kobieta podeszła do niej i mocno przytuliła. – Przepraszam, Hermiono, ale… nie mogę stracić żadnego z moich dzieci. W tym mam na myśli także ciebie.

\- Wiem – brązowowłosa przytaknęła. – Ale ufamy Dumbledorowi i Harry'emu. Niestety nie tylko mamy przed sobą tę konkretną misję. Harry musi tu przybyć, do domu – poprawiła się ze smutnym uśmiechem i przeniosła wzrok na panią Weasley, która zdawała się płakać… i to nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

Konwersacja została przerwana przez pukanie do okna. Hermiona wzięła wdech, gdy rozpoznała sowę Remusa. Ron uniósł z zapytaniem brew, a ona tylko potrząsnęła głową – ciche błaganie, by odpuścił temat, który właśnie miał zacząć po dostrzeżeniu na jej twarzy niepokoju.

\- Jutro odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu – powiedział pan Weasley, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. – Remus mówi, że jest to coś ważnego, ale mamy się nie martwić.

– Łatwiej mówić, gorzej zrobić – parsknęła jego żona. – A ty nawet nie myśl, że skończyliśmy, młody człowieku – wskazała surowym palcem na swojego najmłodszego syna, który w odpowiedzi przełknął głośno ślinę i szybko pokiwał głową. Jego rodzice wyszli z pokoju. Wtedy chłopak pospiesznie złapał Hermionę za rękę i zaciągnął ją na piętro, do swojego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Zaklęcie Wyciszające – powiedziała dziewczyna, ochrzaniając go zanim zdołał otworzyć buzię.

\- _Muffliato!_ – chłopak rzucił je szybko i ponownie zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. – Co to było? Wiedziałaś o spotkaniu Zakonu?

\- Tak, byłam dzisiaj z Remusem i Tonks – spokojnie wytłumaczyła.

\- O co chodzi? Coś nie tak z Harrym? Zmienił się plan? – Ron wyraźnie spanikował.

\- Usiądź, zanim zemdlejesz – Hermiona przewróciła oczami. – Nie, z czego co ja wiem, to plan się nie zmienił. Po prostu… pojawiło się coś nowego – lekko wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie uklęknęła na podłodze i wyjęła z torby apteczkę pierwszej pomocy. – Przypomnij mi, abym jutro ją uzupełniła. Zanim wyruszymy, wszystko musi być tak, jak należy.

\- Dlaczego jest pusta?

Westchnęła.

\- Niebawem się dowiesz.

Kiedy wypowiedział jej imię, w jego głosie słyszalna była troska.

\- Hermiona?

Spojrzała mu w twarz.

\- Uspokój się. Wszystko ze mną w porządku. Po prostu… jutro, na spotkaniu, będzie mnóstwo ludzi, którzy będą się _cieszyć_ i trochę… na mnie _wściekłych_ – próbowała wytłumaczyć.

\- Co robiłaś z Tonks? Myślałem, że szykowałyście prezent ślubny dla Fleur?

\- Skłamałam.

\- Kłamałaś? Dlaczego mnie okłamałaś? Mamę? – zapytał Ron, zszokowany, że tak chętnie się do tego przyznała.

\- Ponieważ gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, co planuję zrobić, nikt nie wypuściłby mnie z domu. Zanim ponownie mnie zapytasz, nie, nie powiem ci. Musisz po prostu poczekać. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nieważne, co jutro się stanie, to będziesz przy mnie. _Po mojej stronie_ – spojrzała na niego z błaganiem w oczach.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął czarodziej. – Nie lubię jednak tajemnic.

\- Wiem, że nie. Przepraszam.

\- Czy będę jedną z tych osób, które będą się cieszyć?

\- Mam taką nadzieję. To wszystko zrobiłam dla Harry'ego – wyjawiła. – _On_ będzie szczęśliwy i to jedyne, co się dla mnie liczy.


	5. Rozdział 4

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ShayaLonnie. Prawa do uniwersum, bohaterów należą do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Jak zwykle zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

 **herbatazcynamonem** (musiałam napisać Twój nick bez kropek, ff w przeciwnym razie się buntuje) **, Philie –** przepraszam za zwłokę! Studia ostatnio pochłaniają sporo mojego czasu, ale właśnie staram się nadrabiać :) Cieszę się, że się Wam podoba!

* * *

 **Dług Czasu**

 _Część Pierwsza – Dług Życia_

Rozdział Czwarty: Cóż Za Impreza Powitalna

„ _. . . someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
there through the highs and the lows  
someone to count on, someone who cares  
beside you wherever you go. . ."  
_ _(Demi Lovato – Gift of a Friend)_

* * *

 **23\. lipca 1997**

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

Późnym popołudniem członkowie Zakonu zebrali się razem w salonie. Jeden za drugim znaleźli się tutaj dzięki sieci Fiuu, którą wcześniej specjalnie na tę noc ostrożnie otworzył pan Weasley. Za każdym razem, gdy pojawił się kolejny to czarodziej lub czarownica, ktoś od razu zadawał im ustalone wcześniej pytanie bezpieczeństwa. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cały Zakon planował zaangażować się w misji obejmującej między innymi wypicie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, wszyscy jego członkowie doskonale wiedzieli, jak bardzo musieli dbać o bezpieczeństwo.

Pani Weasley jak zwykle zrobiła z tego przyjęcie, aczkolwiek tym razem zamiast zasiadania do stołu pod koniec spotkania, wszyscy goście co jakiś czas do niego podchodzili po przekąski, po czym ponownie oddalali się celem rozmowy. Każdy – prócz Hermiony – zastanawiał się, po co w ogóle zostali zwołani.

Zielone płomienie podświetliły salon. Oczy wszystkich obecnych skierowały się w stronę kominka, z którego wyszła podekscytowana Tonks. Równie szybko, nim ktokolwiek miał szansę się z nią przywitać, podszedł do niej Alastor Moody.

\- Twojego pierwszego dnia jako oficjalny auror wpadłaś do mojego biura i potknęłaś się. Co wtedy stłukłaś? – zapytał szorstko.

Tonks parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Dwa fałszoskopy, nowiusieńki wykrywacz wrogów oraz wykrywacz czarnej magii.

\- Ech… w dalszym ciągu mi je wisisz – wymamrotał jej rozmówca. – Gdzie twój mąż i o co chodzi z tym całym spotkaniem?

\- Naucz się odrobiny cierpliwości – odparła – i przestań się tak martwić – uśmiechnęła się, po czym puściła oczko Hermionie, która wyglądała tak, jakby miała zacząć wymiotować. – Uspokój się, skarbie. Wszystko będzie się miało dobrze. Wszystko i _wszyscy_ – dodała – mają się dobrze.

\- Tak? – spytała nerwowo Granger. – Na pewno?

Metamorfomag lekko się zaśmiała.

\- Jest troszkę nadęty, ale to u niego normalne, prawda?

Ponownie zabłysło zielenią, a ich oczom ukazał się Remus, który w mgnieniu oka zlokalizował Tonks oraz Hermionę. Tej drugiej posłał zapewniający uśmiech, po czym skinął głową, cicho wyrażając aprobatę dla jej uczynku, pokazując, że może liczyć na jego wsparcie.

\- Remus! – wystąpił Bill Weasley. – Jeśli to naprawdę ty… - zmierzył czarodzieja wzrokiem, a na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek. Jako że obydwaj byli w stanie wyczuć u siebie nawzajem likantropię, pytania kontrolne były zbędne, jednak dla uspokojenia innych osób zapytał: - Jakie były twoje pierwsze skierowane do mnie słowa, kiedy zeszłego miesiąca obudziłem się w szpitalu?

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz surowe steki – Lupin wyszczerzył się i objął najstarszego syna Weasleyów. – Skoro już o tym mówimy… dobrze sobie radzisz? – szybko zapytał.

\- Lepiej, niż jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić – Bill wzruszył ramionami. – Kilka nocy wcześniej stałem się trochę niespokojny, ale nie było to nic takiego, z czym bym sobie nie poradził – Remus poklepał go po plecach, zadowolony, że Fenrir Greyback nie zrujnował kolejnego życia.

\- Jako że szczeniaki skończyły już powitanie – przerwał im Moody – czy ktoś zamierza mi w końcu powiedzieć, co u licha jest takiego ważnego, że musimy ryzykować kolejnym spotkaniem tak blisko misji odbicia Pottera? – pokryty bliznami mężczyzna był już na skraju cierpliwości.

Hermiona zaczęła się wiercić. Remus, który usłyszał zmianę w jej oddechu oraz rytmie serca, położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Zignorował bełkot Moody'ego.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy w _komplecie_ – zadeklarował. – Teraz, zanim wezwę ostatniego członka, muszę was wszystkich poprosić o otwarty umysł i pozostanie spokojnym – nacisnął. – Możecie zadawać wszelkie pytania bezpieczeństwa, ale nie ruszacie z miejsca swoich różdżek. Rozmawialiście już ze mną oraz Tonks, wiecie, kim jesteśmy i dlatego proszę, abyście nam zaufali.

Większość członków Zakonu przytaknęło z niepokojem, reszta zaś – tu należy wynotować Moody'ego – zezłościła się na wyraźny fakt pominięcia detali tego, cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć. Hermiona instynktownie złapała jedną dłonią rękę Rona i mocno ją ścisnęła, drugą zaś chwyciła się szat Tonks. Remus podszedł do kominka, sypnął proszkiem i wykrzyknął nazwę swojego lokum, po czym włożył głowę w zielone płomienie.

\- Chodź – głośno powiedział i ustąpił miejsca.

Płomienie przez moment stały się większe i jaśniejsze, a kiedy w końcu zniknęły, każda różdżka została przywołana przez jej zszokowanego właściciela. Patrzyli się w szare oczy Syriusza Blacka.

\- Cóż za przyjęcie powitalne – mężczyzna rzucił okiem na wszystkie różdżki. – Aczkolwiek potrzebna jest tylko jedna albo dwie z nich – rzucił okiem na poirytowanego reakcją obecnych Lupina. – Co się stanie, gdy wszyscy jak jeden mąż rzucą zaklęcie? – zapytał. – Cały ten cholerny dom się zapadnie – Syriusz dostrzegł panią gospodynię i posłał jej swój firmowy uśmiech. – Dobrze wyglądasz, Molly.

Szczęka jej opadła, a wolną dłonią złapała rękę swojego męża.

\- Wyglądasz… żywo! – wrzasnęła.

\- I przystojnie jak zwykle – odparł z uśmieszkiem Syriusz. – W porządku. Remus powiedział, że ostatnio zadajecie sporo pytań bezpieczeństwa, tak? – otrzepał się z kurzu. – Zatem miejmy to już z głowy. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd jadłem porządne domowe jedzenie. Stąd już czuję zapach melasowej tarty.

Artur gapił się na niego.

\- Jak to się stało, że jesteś żywy?

\- To – rzekł Black, wskazując na niego palcem – jest beznadziejne pytanie, Arturze. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

\- Ummm… ja… jakiej piosenki nie mogłeś przestać śpiewać, kiedy wszyscy spędzaliśmy Boże Narodzenie przy Grimmauld Place? – wypalił pan Weasley, najwyraźniej nie dając sobie wystarczającej ilości czasu na wymyślenie dobrego pytania.

\- _God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs*_ \- zadeklarował z uśmiechem Syriusz. – Dobrze cię widzieć, przyjacielu. Słyszałem, że masz mój motor. Chciałbym go odzyskać – ostrożnie zmierzył swojego rozmówcę wzrokiem, który w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się, dalej będąc w szoku. – Kto następny? – odwrócił się, zgodnie z przeczuciem, w stronę Moody'ego.

Moody zmrużył oko na Animaga, po czym ostrożnie zapytał:

\- Kiedy eskortowaliśmy Harry'ego na Kings Cross, jakie były jego ostatnie do ciebie słowa, zanim zostawiliśmy cię przy Grimmauld Place?

Syriusz wyszczerzył się.

\- Podchwytliwe pytanie! Przyszedłem z tobą, a ty byłeś nieźle o to wkurzony. Mogę dodać, że nie miałeś żadnego dobrego powodu. Całkiem nieźle zagrałem posłusznego pieska – na to kilka osób się zaśmiało, parę parsknęło, Moody zaś zawarczał.

\- Dobra, dobra – czarodziej mu się przyjrzał. – A teraz odpowiedz na pierwsze pytanie Artura. Jakim cudem ty żyjesz, Black?

\- Magia? – zaproponował Syriusz, po czym puścił mu oczko.

Remus postanowił ostrzec swojego przyjaciela.

\- Syriusz, zaczynasz przeginać.

\- A co mam niby powiedzieć? – Animag zmierzył wzrokiem wilkołaka. – Obudziłem się na twojej piekielnej kanapie nie wiedząc, gdzie ja, do diabła, jestem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego twoja nowa żona nie może mi podać porządnego drinka! – przeniósł wzrok na swoją kuzynkę po to, by za chwilę skupić uwagę tylko i wyłącznie na przyczepionej do jej szat młodej czarownicy. Posłał jej słodki uśmiech, jak gdyby tylko ona w tym momencie się liczyła. Obserwował, jak na twarzy Hermiony wykwitają rumieńce.

\- Mówisz, że nie wiesz jak i dlaczego wróciłeś do świata żywych? – pani Weasley poczyniła krok do przodu. – Byłeś w ogóle martwy? Gdzie ty się podziewałeś?! – zapytała oskarżająco.

\- Tak, naprawdę nie żyłem, ale nie wiem, gdzie byłem – Syriusz potrząsnął głową i nagle pochylił się, szybko całując Molly w policzek. – Temperamentna jak zawsze, Molly. Świetnie cię znów widzieć.

\- Syriusz Black – wysyczała pani Weasley przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie możesz ot tak, po prostu wparować do mojego domu po ponad roku bycia martwym i oczekiwać, że będzie tak, jakby nic się nie stało! To jest poważne! – wykrzyknęła, po czym wytknęła go palcem, zanim zdążył się odezwać. – Nawet _nie waż się_ tego mówić! – Łapa wyszczerzył się i zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc efektownym graniem na nerwach Molly Weasley.

Moody głośno odchrząknął, a kilka członków Zakonu w odpowiedzi uniosło różdżki.

\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to nie jakiś plan Sami-Wiecie-Kogo?

Syriusz głośno parsknął.

\- Och, na miłość boską!

\- To nie jego wina! – krzyknęła Hermiona. Wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na niej, kiedy stanęła obok Blacka. Trzęsły się jej dłonie. – Ja… ja to zrobiłam – szybko wyznała. – Znalazłam… znalazłam sposób, by go wskrzesić.

\- A ja ci będę za to dozgonnie wdzięczny, kociaku – Animag uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by pocałować ją w skroń.

Hermiona nerwowo się uśmiechnęła, a zwłaszcza po tym, jak poczuła przyjemne ciepło na szyi. Obróciła się do reszty zebranego tłumu – większość stojących tam ludzi wyglądało na zszokowanych, wystraszonych albo po prostu złych… odejmijmy od tego bliźniaków, którzy po cichu jej klaskali.

\- I w jaki sposób to zrobiłaś? – Moody agresywnie wystąpił do przodu, ale zanim zdołał podejść zbyt blisko, w drodze stanęli mu Remus oraz Syriusz, a z ich gardeł wydobywał się niski warkot.

Źrenice Granger rozszerzyły się. Wzięła szybki wdech, poszukując wzrokiem Tonks, która okazała się dumna i zrelaksowana. Podczas gdy dwaj Huncwoci stawiali czoła rozeźlonemu Aurorowi, Hermiona rozejrzała się wokół Remusa, by sprawdzić reakcje obecnych. Kingsley wydawał się rozluźniony i jednocześnie zainteresowany sprawą, pan oraz pani Weasley, co było zrozumiałe, czuli podenerwowanie – na całe szczęście bardziej z powodu potencjalnej walki aniżeli niezwykłego pojawienia się Blacka. Bracia Weasley – minus Ron – wyglądali, jakby mieli lada moment interweniować, prowadził ich obserwujący ruchy Remusa Bill, który tak jakby oczekiwał na rozkaz od wilkołaka. Ron był jedyną osobą, która po prostu w dalszym ciągu gapiła się z otwartym ustami na ożywionego Syriusza Blacka.

\- Nie ma znaczenia _jak_ to się stało. Stało się. Znalazłam zaklęcie w czasie wykonywania misji powierzonej mi, Harry'emu oraz Ronowi przez Dumbledore'a. W osobistych księgach _Dumbledore'a_ – zaznaczyła Hermiona, chcąc, by dzięki _temu_ Zakon wiedział, że nie użyła Czarnej Magii. Bo, prawdę mówiąc, nie zrobiła tego. Nie każda Magia Krwi była zła, choć w większości używanie jej było nielegalne – dlatego więc dziewczyna starała się zachować możliwie jak najwięcej szczegółów dla siebie.

\- Byłem tam, kiedy to zrobiła. Widziałem i słyszałem zaklęcie, widziałem, jak jego ciało wynurzyło się zza zasłony, byłem świadkiem, jak się budzi – rzekł Remus ostrożnie obserwując Moody'ego. – Syriusz jest znowu żywy. Hermiona sprowadziła go z powrotem. Teraz odsuń się od nich.

\- Nie lubię tego – wymamrotał Auror.

\- Zanotowane – odparł Syriusz. – Więc skoro skończyliśmy już z mierzeniem naszych…

\- Syriusz – zawarczał Lupin.

\- Jestem głodny. Molly? – Black skupił uwagę na gospodyni. – Nie chciałbym ci niczego narzucać, ale z miłą chęcią wrzuciłbym coś na ruszt. Tonks i Remus ledwo wiedzą, jak zaparzyć herbatę. Jestem w szoku, że są w stanie razem przeżyć bez dożywiania z zewnątrz – stanął za Remusem, który w dalszym ciągu chronił Hermionę. Spojrzał na młodą czarownicę, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie schował za jej ucho kosmyk niesfornych włosów. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, czując radość – przede wszystkim, _naprawdę!_ – że dziedzic rodu Blacków tak dobrze zregenerował siły.

Jeden za drugim, członkowie Zakonu zaczęli opuszczać salon, podążając za Syriuszem, który już zdążył nabrać sobie pełen talerz jedzenia. W salonie pozostał tylko Moody, Remus, Hermiona oraz Ron. Wilkołak w dalszym ciągu stał przed brązowowłosą, chroniąc ją tak, jakby Auror stanowił dla niej poważne zagrożenie.

Hermiona wyciągnęła dłoń, by delikatnie położyć ją na ramieniu Lupina. Mężczyzna spiął się pod wpływem jej dotyku.

\- Remus? – wyszeptała i obserwowała, jak jej obrońca relaksuje się. – Remusie, jest już w porządku. Nic się nie stanie. Dobrze wiedziałam, że będą zadawać pytania – Moody chrząknął, skupiając na sobie jej uwagę. – Pytania, na które nie zamierzam odpowiadać – dodała i obserwowała, jak Szalonooki mierzy ją wzrokiem, po czym kiwa głową i opuszcza pokój.

Wilkołak obrócił się i patrzył, jak wychodzi, po czym z powrotem zwrócił się do Granger.

\- Czy istnieje jakikolwiek sposób, bym przekonał cię, abyś tu została, podczas gdy reszta sprowadzi Harry'ego? – zapytał. Jego zielone oczy w świetle połyskiwały drobinami złota oraz bursztynu.

\- Nie – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Idę z wami.

Nos Lupina skrzywił się z niezadowolenia, jednak czarodziej po chwili przytaknął i lekko poklepał swoją rozmówczynię po ramieniu.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie będę musiał się upewnić, czy Molly sama sobie poradzi z utrzymaniem tutaj Syriusza. Nie będziemy w stanie zapewnić bezpieczeństwa Harry'emu, jeśli dowie się, że Black żyje. Dowie się dopiero na miejscu.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Ginny pomoże. Idź coś zjeść. I miej na _niego_ oko – zaśmiała się. – Martwię się, że kogoś rozwścieczy i tym samym zrujnuje całą moją robotę – na to i Remus do niej dołączył, a po chwili przepchał się przez zebrany wokół jego najlepszego przyjaciela tłum.

\- Co żeś ty, u licha, zrobiła? – do dziewczyny dobiegł z boku głos. Obróciła się i zastała tam dalej stojącego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gapiącego się na nią Rona.

\- Podobno miałeś być po _mojej_ stronie – przypomniała mu.

\- _Jestem_ po twojej stronie! – nacisnął rudowłosy i szybko do niej podszedł. – Ale nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że wiesz, jak przywracać ludzi do cholernego świata żywych!

\- Język! – przyjaciółka ochrzaniła go, a potem dodała: - I pół tonu ciszej, Ronald! I to nie tak, że wiem, jak wskrzesić _każdego_ – przewróciła oczami. – Nie potrafię odwrócić Śmiertelnego Zaklęcia – sprostowała. – A oto jak znalazłam zaklęcie: Harry chciał, bym spróbowała znaleźć sposób na przywrócenie do życia Dumbledore'a. Wiedziałam, że to bez sensu, bardziej chciałam znaleźć coś, co pomoże nam się ochronić w czasie misji. Na czar wpadłam przez przypadek. Powiązałam ze sobą fakty, a na końcu spytałam Remusa i Tonks, czy pójdą ze mną do Ministerstwa.

Ron wypuścił powietrze.

\- Cholera jasna.

Hermiona pacnęła go w ramię.

\- Język!

\- Czy potrafisz wyobrazić sobie minę Harry'ego, kiedy się o tym dowie? – Weasley wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Ciągle to sobie wyobrażam, Ron – czarownica uśmiechnęła się. – Jeżeli mamy udać się na to polowanie… to jest to. Czuję, że nadciąga koniec. Harry już niedługo stawi mu czoła. Musiałam mu to dać. Tak, ma i potrzebuje nas, ale… potrzebuje też rodziny. Musi mieć coś swojego, coś, o co warto walczyć.

Starła samotnie spływającą po policzku łzę.

oOoOoOo

 **27\. lipca 1997**

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

\- Siad i zostań! – powiedziała stanowczo Ginny Weasley z wycelowaną różdżką w kierunku kruczowłosego czarodzieja. Na jej twarzy widniał uśmieszek.

\- _Nie_ jestem psem – Syriusz zmierzył ją wzrokiem, na co ona parsknęła. – W _tej chwili_ – sprostował – i już wcześniej powiedziałem, że będę grzeczny i siedział na miejscu, póki nie dotrą tu wszyscy… co już dawno powinni byli zrobić! – wykrzyczał i obrócił głowę w kierunku pani Weasley, która patrzyła się przez kuchenne okno.

\- Jest świstoklik! – po chwili krzyknęła i wybiegła z domu.

Black stanął na równe nogi, ale Ginny potrząsnęła głową i ponownie wycelowała w niego różdżkę.

\- Nie, Syriusz. Obiecałeś. Jeżeli coś poszło źle, musimy się dowiedzieć, co się stało i zająć się każdym rannym. Harry nie będzie w stanie się skupić, jeśli od razu cię zobaczy – rudowłosa czarownica miała niesamowicie podobny głos do pewnej znanej mu dziewczyny z jego przeszłości. Samo wspomnienie wystarczyło, by mężczyzna się poddał.

\- W porządku – przyznał. – Idź i pomóż swojej mamie – zawarczał pod nosem. Ginny spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili skinęła głową i opuściła dom. W sekundzie, w której zniknęła, Syriusz jednak przetransformował się w swoją zwierzęcą postać. Ogromny czarny pies zwinnym susem pokonał próg, po czym skrył się w cieniu pobliskich krzaków, by z bezpiecznej odległości obserwować rozwój sytuacji.

W momencie, w którym jego wzrok znalazł się na Harrym, Syriusz poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej i wydał z siebie głośny pisk. Jego łapy błagały, by ruszyć, ale wiedział lepiej. To jego brawurowość ostatnim razem go zabiła. Wiedział, że powtórka z rozrywki nie tylko sprawiłaby jeszcze więcej bólu Potterowi, ale także wyraziłaby jego brak wdzięczności, którą musiał okazać Hermionie za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła.

\- Śmierciożercy czekali na nas – powiedział Harry do pani Weasley. – Zostaliśmy otoczeni w chwili, w której wyruszyliśmy… wiedzieli, że to dzisiaj… nie wiem, co stało się z resztą. Goniło nas czterech z nich, robiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by się wymknąć, ale wtedy dołączył Voldemort…

Syriusz zawarczał na wspomnienie o czarnoksiężniku. Ogromne ciało psa trzęsło się, kiedy wpatrywał się w swojego chrześniaka, w lustrzane odbicie Jamesa… świadomość, że przywódca Śmierciożerców zabił jego najlepszego przyjaciela i zaatakował Harry'ego tej felernej nocy sprawiała, że w jego ciele wrzała krew.

W oddali pojawiło się kolejne niebieskie światło. Kiedy obecni tam ludzie obrócili się w kierunku nowoprzybyłych, Black szybko złapał zapach krwi. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy pojawił się Remus z zakrwawionym Georgem Weasleyem. Syriusz ledwo powstrzymywał się od ruszenia. Chciał być w stanie im pomóc. Musiał jednak słuchać się ostrzeżeń. _Poczekaj, aż wszyscy wrócą. Dopiero wtedy idź do Harry'ego_.

Wszyscy udali się do domu. Łapa skrzywił się wiedząc, że za niedługo Molly i Ginny dowiedzą się o jego nieobecności. Słuchał, jak pani Weasley zajmuje się rannym synem. Na całe szczęście jego życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo, ale i tak Syriusz mu współczuł. Chłopak – godny tytułu Huncwota – już dłużej nie będzie _wyglądał_ identycznie jak jego brat bliźniak.

\- Jakie stworzenie siedziało w kącie, kiedy Harry Potter po raz pierwszy odwiedził moje biuro w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Remus, lekko wstrząsając Harrym. – Odpowiedz mi!

\- … druzgotek w akwarium?

\- Co to ma być? – wydarł się Hagrid.

\- Przepraszam, Harry, ale musiałem sprawdzić – zwięzło powiedział Lupin. – Zostaliśmy zdradzeni. Mogłeś być oszustem.

Na zewnątrz Nory Syriusz wpatrywał się w otaczające go pole, czekając, aż wszyscy przybędą. Jego oczy ostrożnie przeszukiwały teren, nastawione uszy wysłuchiwały zagrożeń. Remus powiedział, że zostali zdradzeni. Animag w myślach przeleciał przez listę znanych mu członków Zakonu. Zawarczał, kiedy padło na Mundungusa Fletchera. Wilkołak wspomniał wcześniej, że to on zaproponował użycie Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Black wiedział, że Dung nie cechował się taką inteligencją, by sam na to wpaść. Musiała to być pułapka.

Czarodziej kontynuował pilnowanie Nory, w międzyczasie słuchając, jak Remus w domu strofuje Harry'ego. Lupin może i trochę przeginał z tonem głosu, ale Syriusz musiał przyznać, że to dla dobra chłopaka.

\- Harry, minął już czas na rozbrajanie! Ci ludzie usiłują złapać cię i zabić! Przynajmniej używaj Drętwoty, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy na zabijanie!

\- Byliśmy dziesiątki metrów nad ziemią! Może sama Drętwota w sobie nic by nie zrobiła, ale spowodowałaby jego śmierć przez upadek, a więc miałaby ten sam skutek, co Śmiertelne Zaklęcie! _Expelliarmus_ uratowało mnie przed Voldemortem dwa lata temu.

\- Tak, Harry – rzekł Remus, ledwo się powstrzymując – i widziała to niezliczona ilość Śmierciożerców! Wtedy może i był to niezwykły ruch, ale i tak byłeś bliski śmierci. Powtarzanie go dzisiaj przed tymi samymi napastnikami było niczym samobójstwo!

Pole rozbłysło kolejnym niebieskim światłem. Syriusz w mgnieniu oka złapał woń, która go owładnęła. Każda cząstka jego duszy ponaglała go do przodu, tak jakby stanie w miejscu miało przynieść mu ból. Walczył sam ze sobą, by przezwyciężyć instynkt. Powstrzymał go tylko widok Harry'ego i Remusa, którzy wybiegli na spotkanie z Moodym i Hermioną. Przyglądał się, jak jego chrześniak przytula przyjaciółkę. Po chwili poczuł na sobie jej wzrok, tak jakby doskonale wiedziała, gdzie się znajduje. Wyglądała na wykończoną, ale jednocześnie wdzięczną, że żyje. Black stał, niepewnie poruszając się na czterech łapach, póki dziewczyna potajemnie nie potrząsnęła mu głową, cicho prosząc, aby przestał. Zapiszczał, cierpiąc z powodu braku możliwości podejścia do nich. Posłuchał się jednak i wycofał do cienia.

\- Gdzie jest George?

\- Stracił ucho – rzekł Remus.

\- Stracił…? – powtórzyła głośniej Hermiona.

\- Robota Snape'a.

\- Snape?! – krzyknął Harry. – Nie mówiłeś, że…

\- W czasie pogoni Severusowi spadł z głowy kaptur. _Sectumsempra_ od zawsze była jego specjalnością. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że mu się odpłaciłem pięknym za nadobne, ale niestety jedyne, co mogłem zrobić, to utrzymanie Georga na miotle. Tracił zbyt wiele krwi.

Nie mogąc powstrzymywać się ani chwili dłużej, Syriusz głośno zawarczał, kiedy w jego głowie pojawił się obraz Snape'a. Widział już wcześniej, jak Severus używa _Sectumsempry_. Wspomnienie to sprawiało, że trząsł się ze złości. Ten plugawy Ślizgon nie tylko zdradził i zabił Dumbledore'a, ale teraz także używał swoich ulubionych zaklęć do atakowania najmłodszych członków Zakonu.

Harry, słysząc warkot, w mgnieniu oka się obrócił.

\- Słyszeliście to? – wskazał różdżką na miejsce, w którym ukrywał się pies.

\- Harry, skup się, musimy poczekać na Rona i resztę – Hermiona próbowała odwrócić jego uwagę, ale niestety poszło to na marne. Potter poczynił krok do przodu, podświetlając przed sobą teren. Syriusz na to wzdrygnął się, od razu żałując, że Remus przed chwilą naciskał, aby chłopak nie wahał się przed użyciem ofensywy.

\- Harry! – zawołała brązowowłosa czarownica, po czym stanęła przed przyjacielem.

\- Rusz się, Hermiono, ktoś tam jest! – krzyknął.

\- Harry! – krzyknął Kingsley oraz inni członkowie Zakonu, po czym zaczęli zbliżać się do chłopaka. Granger potrząsnęła głową, po czym rzuciła dyskretne spojrzenie w stronę Remusa, który od razu ją zrozumiał i wbił wzrok w miejsce, w którym wyraźnie widział ukrywającego się Łapę.

\- Wszyscy do środka! – zawołała pani Weasley. Po chwili na polanie pozostał tylko Harry, Hermiona i Remus.

Dziewczyna położyła ręce na klatce piersiowej Pottera.

\- Harry, stój. Wytłumaczę ci to.

\- Co wytłumaczysz? – w zielonych oczach chłopca, który przeżył mignęła panika. – Hermiono, co się dzieje? Kto tam jest?

Wiedząc, że – skoro już wszystko spieprzył - spotkanie było już teraz nieuniknione, Syriusz z powrotem przetransformował się w swoją ludzką formę, po czym powoli wyszedł z cienia z rękami uniesionymi do góry, chcąc pokazać swojemu chrześniakowi, że jest nieuzbrojony. Rzucił przelotne, przepraszające spojrzenie w stronę Hermiony, która wydawała się być niezdecydowana, czy powinna mu współczuć, czy może być niesamowicie wściekła za jego niecierpliwość.

Black uśmiechnął się.

\- Harry.

\- C-co… nie, nie… Syriusz… ale…

Remus położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego czarodzieja.

\- Harry, to naprawdę on.

\- Nie – chłopak potrząsnął głową, a w jego oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy, które połyskiwały w padającym od pobliskiego domu świetle. – Nie, Syriusz umarł. Widziałem, jak umiera. Powiedziałeś mi, Remusie. Powiedziałeś, że odszedł!

Syriusz wziął ostrożny krok do przodu, ale w mgnieniu oka zatrzymał się, kiedy Harry mocniej zacisnął dłoń na różdżce.

\- W takim razie mnie zapytaj – miękko się odezwał – zapytaj o cokolwiek, by mnie zidentyfikować. W końcu to to robi teraz Zakon, prawda?

\- Ja… ja… - Harry szybko starł łzy z oczu. Gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos się trząsł: - Jakie były pierwsze słowa, które do mnie powiedziałeś?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz na myśli Wrzeszczącą Chatę. Powiedziałem ci, że sądziłem, że przyjdziesz uratować swojego przyjaciela, po czym dodałem, że to samo zrobiłby dla mnie twój ojciec. A jeśli mamy czepiać się szczegółów, moje pierwsze słowa brzmiały „Merlinie, spójrz na tę głowę pełną włosów!" – zaśmiał się.

Harry opuścił różdżkę.

\- Syriusz?

\- To naprawdę ja, szczeniaku – Łapa wyszczerzył się i poczynił krok do przodu.

Hermiona poluźniła uścisk, w którym to trzymała Pottera i obserwowała ze łzami w oczach, jak czarodzieje biorą się w ramiona. Syriusz wziął swojego chrześniaka w niedźwiedzi uścisk, z uczuciem mierzwiąc jego czarne włosy. Granger zaśmiała się, po czym pociągnęła nosem, rękawem ścierając samotną łzę. Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu dłoń. Od razu wiedziała, że to Remus.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś – wyszeptał, a ona skinęła głową, z wdzięcznością klepiąc go po ręce.

\- Idź czekać na Tonks – spojrzała na wilkołaka. – Zostanę z nimi – Lupin przytaknął, a na jego twarzy widniał pełen napięcia uśmiech. Wykonał jednak polecenie.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Harry, kiedy w końcu oderwał się od Syriusza. Jedną dłonią w dalszym ciągu nie puszczał jego szat, tak jakby bojąc się, że czarodziej lada moment zniknie. – Jak to jest możliwe?

Black wyszczerzył się i wskazał palcem na uśmiechniętą Hermionę.

\- Masz po swojej stronie bardzo mądrą czarownicę, synu.

\- Hermiona? – chłopak obrócił się i na nią spojrzał. – Ty… ty go sprowadziłaś? – przytaknęła. – Jak? Powiedziałaś, że…

\- Nie mogłam wskrzesić Dumbledore'a – rzekła. – Ale kontynuowałam poszukiwania. I znalazłam zaklęcie – uśmiechnęła się, mając nadzieję, że jej przyjaciel nie będzie potrzebował znać wszystkich detali, w które nawet ona sama do końca się nie zagłębiła.

Harry bez słów, z wahaniem puścił Syriusza i ruszył do dziewczyny, biorąc ją w ciepły uścisk. Schował twarz w jej ramieniu. Hermiona zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła gest, uciszając jego słowotok.

\- Zrobiłeś już zbyt wiele, Harry – nacisnęła. – Straciłeś zbyt wiele. Gdy tylko dostrzegłam okazję… nie mogłam ot tak jej przepuścić. Musiałam ci coś przywrócić… zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co mamy zrobić.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącę, ale co mamy zrobić? – zapytał Syriusz.

Harry oderwał się od przyjaciółki, wytarł łzy, po czym skupił uwagę na swoim ojcu chrzestnym. Na twarzy młodego czarodzieja wykwitł promienny, zdeterminowany uśmiech.

\- Wygrać tę wojnę.

* * *

 _*tytuł piosenki postanowiłam pozostawić w oryginale_


	6. Rozdział 5

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ShayaLonnie. Prawa do uniwersum, bohaterów należą do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_ Zapraszam do lektury! I, jak zawsze, pięknie dziękuję za Wasz odzew :)

 **herbatazcynamonem -** mam nadzieję, że i tym razem nie zawiodłam Twoich oczekiwań

 **Senea –** również żałuję, że wielu angielskich zwrotów po prostu nie da rady przetłumaczyć tak, by brzmiały równie obłędnie… gdybyście jednak Wy – czytelnicy – mieli pomysł na ich przetłumaczenie – koniecznie piszcie! Może się zasugeruję :) Pomoc zawsze mile widziana

 **Philie –** ach, naczekałaś się… głupio mi, naprawdę, ale teraz sesja wygrała z wszystkim innym… tłumaczeń nie mam zamiaru porzucać!

* * *

 **Dług Czasu**

 _Część Pierwsza – Dług Życia_

Rozdział Piąty: Smutni Siedzący Goście

„ _. . ._ _but nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
and in this world of lonelness  
I see your face. . ."  
_ _(Leona Lewis – Bleeding Love)_

* * *

 **1\. sierpnia 1997**

 **Nora – Rezydencja Weasleyów**

\- Ostrożnie – powiedziała Hermiona, która podeszła do Syriusza i zajęła miejsce tuż obok przy ogromnym, okrągłym stole. Otaczały ich puste krzesła oraz walające się butelki po kremowym piwie. Wszyscy inni znajdowali się na nogach – tańczyli, cieszyli się towarzystwem, gratulowali Billowi oraz Fleur.

Syriusz z zaciekawieniem zaczął przyglądać się młodej czarownicy.

\- Ostrożnie albo co?

\- Ostrożnie albo tak bardzo pogrążysz się we własnym smutku, że szczęśliwie wylądujesz po drugiej stronie – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew, zaciekawiony.

\- Ile piw wypiłaś?

\- Trzy, ale to niezwiązane z tematem – wzruszyła ramionami, a Black zachichotał, biorąc łyka ze znajdującego się przed nim kieliszka z Ognistą Whisky.

Hermiona spojrzała na tłum i zaśmiała się, kiedy dostrzegła Rona, który niezdarnie usiłował tańczyć z Luną Lovegood, która najwyraźniej najlepiej czuła się w swoim własnym towarzystwie.

\- Jak to się stało, że się tam nie bawisz? – zapytał Syriusz, podziwiając jej liliową sukienkę, uśmiechając na widok znajdujących się na jej nogach niesamowicie niewygodnych butów.

\- Jak to się stało, że tu siedzisz? – odparła.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń z kieliszkiem.

\- Ty pierwsza.

\- Denerwuję się – dziewczyna ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. – Nawet gdybyśmy nie znajdowali się w środku wojny, przygotowując do odejścia, pewnie i tak dalej bym tu siedziała – przyznała się. – Kiedy ostatni raz poproszono mnie do tańca, miałam piętnaście lat, a _ten_ facet – wskazała na sporej wielkości gościa z krótką brodą oraz w szykownym stroju – był moją parą. Mało mówił, wkurzył moich przyjaciół i nawet nie potrafił poprawnie wymówić mojego imienia – dodała ze śmiechem.

Syriusz pospiesznie zmrużył oczy na widok znajomej mu twarzy Viktora Kruma, przypominając sobie przekoloryzowane artykuły w _Czarownicy_ oraz _Proroku Codziennym_ na temat miłosnych uniesień jego chrześniaka, małej czarownicy oraz sławnego bułgarskiego Szukającego.

\- Boisz się, że cię poprosi do tańca? – na twarzy Animaga pojawił się uśmieszek.

Czarownica potrząsnęła głową.

\- Poczyniłam wszelkie starania, by Fred oraz George zapoznali go z przynajmniej jedną z kuzynek Fleur w momencie, kiedy przekroczył przez próg drzwi wejściowych – wskazała na dwie blondynki, które ochoczo puszczały oczka Viktorowi. Bliźniacy krążyli w pobliżu, prawdopodobnie czekając, aż Krum wybierze jedną z nich po to, by zająć się tą ze złamanym sercem.

\- Więc zamiast szukania partnera do tańca postanowiłaś dotrzymać towarzystwa smutnemu, siedzącemu w kącie gościowi?

\- Ach, ale dlaczego on… dobra, zapomnij, że o tym powiedziałam – Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – _Dlaczego_ jesteś smutny i siedzisz w kącie? – ostrożnie go spytała, śledząc każdy jego ruch, tak jakby doskonale wiedziała, kiedy zamierzał skłamać.

Odkąd wyciągnęła Blacka zza Zasłony Dusz, Granger często mu się przyglądała. Podczas gdy Weasleyowie przygotowywali się na ślub oraz wesele, wykonując rozkazy czołowej gospodyni, Hermiona oraz Harry niejednokrotnie wymykali się do Remusa i Tonks, by odwiedzić Syriusza. Harry chciał widzieć się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym tak często, jak to tylko możliwe, zaś Hermiona przekonywała się, że coraz trudniej jej było trzymać się od niego z dala. W jego obecności czuła się komfortowo, ciepło.

Poza tym naszemu trio łatwiej było w ten sposób czynić plany na nadchodzący rok, bowiem pani Weasley stanowczo im tego zakazała – musieli zatem działać poza murami Nory. Odkąd Harry twardo odmówił tajenia czegokolwiek przed Syriuszem, Animag szybko sprawił, że trio zamieniło się w kwartet.

\- Jestem smutny, ponieważ nie lubię ślubów – wyznał czarodziej. – Spędziłem na tym wiele mojego dzieciństwa, ubrany w niewygodne szaty.

\- Z tego powodu obecnie wybierasz styl buntownika? – zaśmiała się Hermiona, wskazując na jego skórzane spodnie oraz marynarkę.

\- Skóra pasuje na każdą okazję – Syriusz puścił jej oczko i wyszczerzył się, gdy dostrzegł, jak się rumieni. – Ale owszem, unikam strojnych szat, chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia. To nie tak, że ich nie mam, czy źle w nich wyglądam, bo jest wręcz na odwrót – dodał z dumą. – Poza tym większość ślubów było organizowanych dla moich kuzynów, ciotek i wujów, wszystkich skazanych na siebie nawzajem – zaśmiał się, kiedy obserwował, jak Hermiona wzdryga się na myśl o endogamii rodu Blacków - … albo musieli wżeniać się w najgorsze możliwe rody, takie jak Malfoy czy Lestrange.

\- Muszę się napić – czarownica pospiesznie sięgnęła po jego kieliszek z Ognistą Whisky, zachłystując się.

Black zaśmiał się, zabierając jej trunek, po czym wstał i sięgnął dłonią w stronę niesionej przez kelnera tacy z kieliszkami szampana.

\- Proszę, może to nie jest woda, ale i tak ci pomoże.

\- To jest okropne! – Granger zbladła, kiedy w końcu pozbyła się posmaku whisky. – Jak ty możesz to pić? Albo inaczej – jak ci to może smakować?

\- Z czasem człowiek się przyzwyczaja – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, nagle zamyślony. – Ognista Whisky zajmuje specjalne miejsce w moim sercu – potrząsnął bursztynową zawartością swojego kieliszka, obserwując, jak odbija się w nim światło świec. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd widział znajome mu, wpatrujące się w niego podobnego koloru tęczówki. Te same oczy były jego upadkiem, oczy, które tak dawno stały się ostoją jego serca.

\- Więc… przynajmniej moje bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią cię rozbawiło – głos Hermiony zawrócił mężczyznę ze ścieżki wspomnień. – Wracając do tematu – nie lubisz ślubów.

Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tylko jeden był dobry.

\- Rodziców Harry'ego.

Syriusz skinął głową.

\- Piękny był?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – Animag szczerze się uśmiechnął. – Lily wyglądała jak zawsze wspaniale – wytłumaczył – a James nerwowy, czego się po nim spodziewaliśmy. Spiliśmy go Ognistą Whisky, żeby w ogóle dotarł do ołtarza – mężczyzna zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie, nieświadomie bawiąc się zawieszonym na jego szyi małym srebrnym łańcuszkiem.

Źrenice Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

\- Musiał się upić, żeby się ożenić? To okropne!

\- Nie, musiał się upić, aby mieć poczucie, że Lily nie zmieni zdania w ostatniej chwili. Spędził całą noc w naszym… _moim_ mieszkaniu na wymienianiu całej listy powodów, dlaczego Lily na samym końcu się rozmyśli.

Na twarzy czarownicy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiła.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. W tamtym okresie byli sobą tak zaślepieni, że ciężko się przy nich przebywało. I wtedy wzięli ślub, spędzili cudowny miesiąc miodowy, wrócili do domu… i wszystko się spieprzyło – Black posępniał.

\- Mieli Harry'ego – nie zgodziła się brązowowłosa. – Nie wszystko poszło nie tak, jak powinno.

\- Harry był… był bardzo dobrą rzeczą w bardzo złych czasach – wytłumaczył Łapa. – Po tym, jak James i Lily złożyli przysięgę małżeńską, my… ja… - westchnął, z frustracją pocierając końcówkę swojego nosa.

\- Przepraszam – dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. – Naprawdę nie chciałam przywoływać złych wspomnień. Przyszłam po to, żeby cię pocieszyć.

\- Wszystko w porządku, kociaku – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, po czym lekko ścisnął jej dłoń. – Zawsze to robisz. Próbujesz wszystkich naprawić. Po prostu… po prostu pamiętaj, że nie zawsze będziesz w stanie wszystkich uszczęśliwić. Nie masz obowiązku naprawy całego świata… ja… - spauzował i spojrzał na pusty kieliszek, po czym odsunął go wolną ręką na bok. – Chodź – po tym wstał.

\- Gdzie? – spytała Granger, odsuwając się od niego.

Ponownie złapał ją za rękę.

\- Zatańczyć.

\- Absolutnie nie – czarownica zaśmiała się, potrząsając głową.

\- Aww, słodka jesteś. Myślałaś, że to prośba – Animag szybko postawił ją na nogi, przyciągając do siebie, póki oboje nie znaleźli się na parkiecie. Hermiona przez całą tę drogę stawiała mu opór, prawie potykając się w swoich butach z wysokim obcasem, przeklinając pod nosem. Po drodze dostrzegła w tłumie będącego pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego, śmiejącego się z nich Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Syriuszu Black… oberwie ci się za to – zawarczała.

\- Och, kociak pokazał pazurki – mężczyzna wyszczerzył się, przyciągając ją na tyle blisko, by dostrzec w jej oczach wariacje brązu oraz bursztynu. Z daleka miały kolor czekolady, ale z tej odległości, w blasku świec, połyskiwały barwą Ognistej Whisky. Dziewczyna zmrużyła je, kiedy złapał ją za dłoń, a drugą rękę oparł na jej talii. Zaczął prowadzić w tańcu. Po paru sekundach nie wytrzymała i zaczęła się śmiać. – Może i polubię wesela.

\- Ach, mój sprytny plan zadziałał – Hermiona triumfalnie się uśmiechnęła. – Cieszę się, że znów się śmiejesz, Syriuszu.

\- Ja również, kociaku. Ja również.

Czarownica zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Czy wspominałam ci, że nie lubię przezwisk?

\- To _pieszczotliwe zdrobnienie_ , a nie przezwisko. Poza tym czy nie zauważyłaś jeszcze, że nie mam w zwyczaju robić tego, czego ode mnie wymagają ludzie?

\- Syriusz Black? Nie. Myślałam, że jest ideałem uległości i rozwagi – dziewczyna odparła z sarkazmem.

\- Jestem _bardzo_ rozważny – na przykład, pomimo faktu, że tak bardzo podoba ci się taniec ze mną…

\- _Bardzo_ – zaśmiała się.

\- … to zamierzam się z tobą rozdzielić. Wiem, że marzysz o przetańczeniu w ten sposób całej nocy – dodał ostrożnie – ale robię to, ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jestem jedynym smutnym, siedzącym w kącie gościem – wskazał na Remusa, który opierał się o framugę drzwi wejściowych ze szklanką Ognistej Whisky w dłoni.

\- Nie siedzi w kącie – kłóciła się Hermiona.

\- W porządku – mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. – _Stojącym_ w drzwiach smutnym gościem.

\- I zostawiasz mnie po to, abym była razem z nim smutna? – zapytała.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, mój drogi… _kociaku_ – ostatnie słowo wymówił z uśmiechem. Czarownica zmrużyła oczy. – Skończyłaś z moim smutkiem, a teraz chciałbym, abyś podzieliła się darem tańca z tobą z innymi. Lunatyk! – Syriusz wrzasnął. – Chodź no tu! Dziewczyna za mną nie nadąża!

Remus uniósł brew, po czym zmierzył wzrokiem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela oraz Hermionę, która nagle zarazem zdenerwowała się i zawstydziła. Wilkołak nie chciał uczestniczyć w upokorzeniu biednej dziewczyny, ale z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że jeżeli za chwilę nie zainterweniuje, to Syriusz jeszcze tylko pogorszy sytuację. Odłożył zatem kieliszek na najbliższy stół, po czym podszedł do tańczącej pary.

\- Dobrze się bawisz, Łapo?

\- Najlepsze wesele od lat, Remusie. Jestem pewien, że twoje również było niezwykłe, ale jako że nie zostałem na nie zaproszony…

\- Wtedy nie żyłeś – wtrącił się Lupin.

\- … to postanowiłem, że nadrobisz to przez zajęcie się tą młodą czarownicą – Syriusz umieścił rękę dziewczyny w dłoni Remusa. Wilkołak westchnął, po chwili jednak delikatnie pociągnął ze sobą Hermionę z powrotem na parkiet, zaś Black tylko się do nich uśmiechnął, po czym dołączył do śmiejących się przy stole Harry'ego oraz Rona.

\- Ile wypił? – zapytał Lupin.

Granger uśmiechnęła się.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć. W czasie tańca nie nadepnął jednak na moje palce, więc myślę, że wszystko będzie z nim dobrze.

\- Jeszcze zdziwisz się, ile rzeczy potrafi zrobić mężczyzna pomimo bycia kompletnie nawalonym – Remus lekko się zaśmiał, po czym instynktownie przysunął Hermionę bliżej siebie. – Tak w ogóle to ślicznie wyglądasz. Lilia do ciebie pasuje.

\- Dziękuję, Remusie – zarumieniła się. – Gdzie jest Tonks?

\- Na służbie – mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło. – Zaproponowałem, że do niej dołączę, ale nalegała, abym _dobrze się bawił_ – końcówkę zdania wymówił tak, jakby była puentą do jakiegoś dowcipu.

\- Szczęśliwa żona, szczęśliwe życie _(od tłumaczki: w oryginale „happy wife, happy life", co zdecydowanie lepiej brzmi)_ – przypomniała mu Hermiona.

\- Próbuję – przytaknął. – Trzymaj ich z dala od kłopotów, dobrze? – wskazał głową na Harry'ego, Rona i Syriusza. – Wiem, że niedługo wyruszacie i że będziecie w niebezpieczeństwie – westchnął z niepokojem. – Wszyscy będą was ścigać ze względu na Harry'ego… Rona za wagary, ciebie za bycie mugolskiego pochodzenia, a Syriusza za to, że nie pojawił się jeszcze w Ministerstwie. Nawet teraz nie powinno go tu być. Jeżeli wasza czwórka będzie musiała przebywać w ukryciu, postaraj się go trzymać w jego animagowej postaci, dobrze?

\- Obiecuję. Zajmę się nimi, Remusie.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale… pamiętaj też o _sobie_ , Hermiono. Jeżeli tobie by się coś stało… - Lupin przerwał w połowie zdania, kiedy przez drzwi wejściowe wpadło srebrne światło pod postacią rysia. Wszyscy przenieśli na niego wzrok. Wtedy paszcza Patronusa otworzyła się, przemawiając głośnym, głębokim glosem Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

 _\- Ministerstwo upadło. Scrimgeour nie żyje. Nadchodzą._

\- Idź, Hermiona! – wrzasnął Remus, wyciągając różdżkę. – Wydostańcie się stąd. Odezwę się, kiedy zrobi się bezpieczniej – obiecał, pospiesznie przytulając dziewczynę.

Brązowowłosa także wzięła do ręki różdżkę, po czym ruszyła do stołu, przy którym siedzieli jej przyjaciele. Panował chaos. Goście rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony, wielu z nich się teleportowało, bowiem zaklęcia chroniące Norę przestały działać.

\- Harry! – krzyknęła Granger. – Syriusz! Ron!

\- Hermiona! – usłyszała głos Harry'ego. Chwilę później znalazła się w jego objęciach. W mgnieniu oka przy jej boku stanęła także pozostała dwójka.

\- Potrzebujemy ukryć się w bezpiecznym miejscu – powiedział Ron, kiedy zaczęli oddalać się od panikującego tłumu ludzi.

\- Grimmauld Place – zasugerował Harry.

\- Nie bądź niemądry, Harry, _Snape_ może tam wejść! – odparła Hermiona.

\- Tata Rona powiedział, że założyli tam chroniące przed nim zaklęcia… a nawet jeśli nie zadziałają – nacisnął, uciszając dziewczynę - … to co z tego?

\- Ale…

\- A mamy inne wyjście? Nic nie ma. Snape to tylko jeden Śmierciożerca.

\- Harry ma rację – przytaknął Syriusz. – Teleportujmy się na szczyt schodów przy numerze 12, Grimmauld Place. Nikt nas tam nie dostrzeże z ulicy.

\- Idziemy ramię w ramię. W przeciwnym razie po teleportacji na siebie wpadniemy – powiedziała brązowowłosa, po czym wzięła Rona pod ramię, obserwując, jak Syriusz robi to samo z Harrym. Najmłodsi chłopacy nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Black był potężnym czarodziejem, który teleportował się od dekad, zaś Hermiona jako pierwsza z klasy zrobiła swoją licencję. Policzyli do trzech, a następnie rozpłynęli się w ciemnościach.

oOoOoOo

 **Grimmauld Place 12 – Rezydencja Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków**

\- Sądzę, że ktoś tu był – wyszeptała Hermiona, wskazując palcem drzwi.

\- Pewnie po wyjściu Zakonu – wymamrotał Ron.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, obserwując cienie.

\- Gdzie są te zaklęcia przeciwko Snape'owi?

\- Może aktywują się tylko wtedy, gdyby się pojawił? – zasugerował Weasley.

Weszli razem do środka i od razu oparli plecami o drzwi, bojąc się poczynić kroku do przodu.

\- Nie możemy tak wiecznie stać – powiedział w końcu Potter, który ruszył się z miejsca.

W ciemności odezwał się głos Szalonookiego Moody'ego.

\- Severus Snape?

\- A czy wyglądam jak ten pieprzony palant? – nie wytrzymał Syriusz. – Nie jesteśmy cholernym Snapem!

Nasza czwórka bohaterów z łatwością uniknęła kilka zaklęć przeznaczonych dla Snape'a. Jedyną rzeczą, która najbardziej wystraszyła najmłodszą trójkę był skrzeczący głos znajdującego się na korytarzu portretu Walburgi Black.

\- _Szlamy! Śmiecie! Plamy na honorze! Jak śmiecie skażać mury Rezydencji Blacków!_

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – krzyknęli w tym samym czasie Harry oraz Syriusz. Potter uniósł różdżkę. Kurtyny zamknęły się, uciszając obraz.

\- Nie ma mnie przez rok i nikt do tej pory nie wpadł na coś lepszego od kurtyn? – zapytał Black, na co reszta wzruszyła ramionami. Czarodziej westchnął, pocierając czubek nosa. – Dobra. Jak tylko skończymy tę pieprzoną wojnę, po prostu zatynkuję tę starą sukę.

Hermiona machnęła różdżką, by odpalić stare gazowe lampki, po czym usiadła na sofie, lekko trzęsąc się z powodu panującego w pokoju zimna. Przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej. Instynktownie, po tym, jak wyciągnął stary koc z pobliskiej szuflady, Syriusz znalazł się tuż obok i ją nim opatulił. Dziewczyna z wdzięcznością uśmiechnęła się, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Rona, który ostrożnie wyglądał przez okna.

\- Nikogo nie widać – ogłosił rudowłosy.

\- Harry? – Hermiona obróciła się, obserwując, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel krzywi się z bólu. – Harry!

\- Co widziałeś? – zapytał Weasley, który w mgnieniu oka się przy nim znalazł. – Był u mnie?

\- Nie, po prostu poczułem złość… jest wściekły…

\- Ale to mogło być w Norze – głośno powiedział Ron. – Co jeszcze? Nic nie widziałeś? Atakował kogoś?

\- Nie, tylko złość… nie wiem…

\- Dalej istnieje między wami połączenie? – ostrożnie spytał Syriusz, przesuwając na bok Weasleya. – Myślałem, że problem został rozwiązany, odkąd nauczyłeś się oklumencji? – po tym przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę, mając nadzieję na odpowiedź, jako że Harry jeszcze nie odzyskał pełnej świadomości po bolesnej wizji.

\- Nigdy nie ukończył lekcji – wytłumaczyła. – Snape odmówił.

\- Dupek – zawarczał Łapa. – W takim razie się za to weźmiemy – nacisnął. – Może i nie jestem w tym najlepszy – parsknął na swoje własne wyznanie. To było niedopowiedzenie. Wspomnienia pierwszego razu przyprawiały go o mdłości. - … ale lepsze to, niż ignorancja i pozwalanie temu choremu wężowi na pobyt w twojej głowie.

Harry wypuścił powietrze.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu.

Nagle Hermiona wrzasnęła, a pozostała trójka czarodziejów wyciągnęła różdżki, obracając się na pięcie, by ujrzeć, jak srebrny Patronus wpada przez okno, po czym ląduje przed nimi, przybierając kształt wydry. Odezwał się głosem ojca Rona:

\- _Rodzina bezpieczna. Nie odpowiadajcie. Jesteśmy obserwowani._

Patronus obrócił się w nicość. Ron wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem, a odgłosem poirytowania, po czym padł na sofę. Black podszedł do niego i poklepał po ramieniu.

\- Widzisz? Potrzeba czegoś więcej, niż upadek Ministerstwa i atak Śmierciożerców podczas wesela, by rozwalić bibę Weasleów – zaśmiał się, próbując rozładować napięcie. Ron posłał mu lekki uśmiech, jednak dalej był lekko zielony na twarzy.

\- Powinniśmy odpocząć – rzekła Hermiona, po czym sięgnęła do swojej torebki i wyciągnęła z niej coś do przykrycia się.

Na ten widok Syriusz uśmiechnął się z nostalgią.

\- Niewykrywalne zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające? – zapytał, a ona z uśmiechem skinęła głową. – Nie widziałem go od lat – z wdzięcznością wziął przeznaczony dla niego zestaw, przy okazji zastanawiając się, czy jego sypialnia na piętrze pozostała nienaruszona. Prawdopodobnie miał tam swoje rzeczy, aczkolwiek pomysł grzebania w przeszłości nie za bardzo mu się na ten moment podobał. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli poczeka do rana.

oOoOoOo

 **2\. sierpnia 1997**

 **Grimmauld Place 12 – Rezydencja Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków**

Następnego, wczesnego ranka Harry obudził się jako pierwszy. Pomiędzy zasłonami widoczny był skrawek pięknego, tak charakterystycznego dla tej pory niebiesko-szarego nieba. Panowała prawie absolutna cisza, prócz równomiernych oddechów Rona, Syriusza oraz Hermiony. Ron zeszłego wieczoru miał przebłysk szlachetności – nakłonił bowiem młodą czarownicę, by spała na kanapie, tak więc ona jako jedyna nad nimi „górowała". Jedna jej ręka zwisała nad podłogą, lekko dotykając włochate ciało Syriusza w jego animagowej postaci, Ron zaś leżał tuż obok.

Harry wstał i się rozciągnął, co wybudziło ze snu Łapę. Ogromny czarny pies wyciągnął najpierw swoje przednie łapy, potem tylne, a na samym końcu się wytrzepał. Jego wzrok powędrował do śpiącej dziewczyny. Podszedł do niej, zębami złapał za rękaw jej zwisającej ręki, po czym przeniósł ją na swoje miejsce na kanapie. Spojrzał znacząco na Harry'ego i ruszył schodami na piętro.

\- Co za dupek – zawarczał Syriusz, kiedy otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni. Pokój został kompletnie zdewastowany. W dalszym ciągu mógł w nim wyczuć obecność Snape'a, pomimo że ten śliski palant wyraźnie wyniósł się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Grimmauld Place musiał być pierwszym przystankiem zdrajcy po tym, jak zamordował Dumbledore'a.

\- Rozumiem, że to nie ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał Harry, który po chwili do niego dołączył.

\- Nie. Przyznaję, że nie należę do czyściochów, ale respektuję swoje rzeczy – wymamrotał Black, który podszedł do sterty papierów i porozrzucanych fotografii – na większości których znajdował się on, James, Remus i powykreślany Peter. Ucieszył się z faktu, że Snape nie ukradł jego jedynych zdjęć Lily. Uśmiechnął się na te żyjące wspomnienia. Pokazał je Harry'emu.

\- Proszę, Szczeniaku. Zachowałem je dla ciebie.

Harry zawahał się.

\- Powinieneś część z nich zachować, Syriuszu.

\- Mam parę swoich kopii i jeszcze kilka bzdetów – czarodziej wskazał na znajdującą się tuż obok łóżka dużą, zamkniętą skrzynię. Uniósł różdżkę i machnął nią na zardzewiały pojemnik. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy przez moment zabłysnął złotem. – Nieruszona. Potrzebowałbyś cholernego łamacza zaklęć, by się do niej wedrzeć.

\- Co jeszcze tam masz oprócz zdjęć? – zapytał go z zaciekawieniem Harry.

\- Zdjęcia są wystarczające. Wspomnienia są tym, co trzyma cię przy zdrowych zmysłach, kiedy wszystko inne się wali – wytłumaczył Animag, aczkolwiek nie na tyle szczegółowo, na ile chciałby to usłyszeć młody Potter. Wziął do ręki znajdujący się na podłodze stary egzemplarz _Historii Magii_ i rzucił go na szczyt skrzyni, tak jakby subtelnie mówiąc chłopakowi, że nie ma zamiaru go przed nim otwierać. - Och, cholera – wyszeptał, kiedy dostrzegł pognieciony skrawek pergaminu. Na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech. – Proszę – podał go Harry'emu. – To list, który napisała do mnie twoja mama – po tym skupił uwagę na swoim chrześniaku, który został całkowicie pochłonięty przez lekturę. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, kiedy dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy.

\- Mieliśmy kota? – chłopak zapytał go ze śmiechem.

Syriusz przytaknął.

\- Nienawidziłem tej pierdolonej bestii. Kiedyś należał do Mi… mnie – odchrząknął – ale kompletnie się nie dogadywaliśmy, więc podarowałem go twojej mamie – wytłumaczył, nagle zatracony we własnych emocjach.

\- Harry?! Syriusz?!

\- Na górze, skarbie! – zawołał Łapa. – Co się stało?

Usłyszeli stukot butów, a następnie do pokoju wparowała Hermiona.

\- Obudziliśmy się nie wiedząc, gdzie jesteście! – powiedziała na wydechu. Odwróciła się i krzyknęła: - Ron! Znalazłam ich!

Odpowiedział jej podenerwowany głos Rona znajdującego się kilka pięter niżej.

\- Dobrze! Powiedz im, że są dupkami!

\- Harry, nie znikaj ot tak, proszę. Byliśmy przerażeni! To wy jesteście sprawcami tego bałaganu, czy już tak było? – ostrożnie przeniosła wzrok na Syriusza, który zmrużył oczy. – Przepraszam – Hermiona podniosła obie ręce na znak poddania się. – Może zejdziecie na dół i zrobimy jakieś śniadanie?

Cała trójka opuściła pokój Syriusza. Kiedy mijali drzwi po prawej stronie, Black starym nawykiem zacisnął dłoń w pięść i przywalił w znak, który tam wisiał, po czym kontynuował podróż wzdłuż schodów.

\- Hermiona! Syriusz! Wróćcie tu! – zawołał Harry.

\- Co się dzieje? – czarownica obejrzała się za siebie.

\- Myślę, że go znalazłem! – odkrzyknął Potter.

Syriusz nagle się zaniepokoił.

\- Co jest? Co znalazłeś? – zapytał.

\- R.A.B.

\- Znalazłeś… och, Merlinie. Jakim cudem na to nie wpadłam? – powiedziała podekscytowana Granger. Uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła Harry'ego, w międzyczasie dołączyli do nich Ron oraz Syriusz.

\- Ktoś ma ochotę mnie wtajemniczyć? Znalazłaś R.A.B.? – zapytał Weasley.

\- Co to jest? – spytał Black, ostrożnie przyglądając się drzwiom. _Chyba nie mają na myśli Regulusa?_ Co, u licha, ta trójka może chcieć od jego martwego brata – Śmierciożercy?

\- Fałszywy horkruks – medalion, który został odnaleziony przez Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a zawierał w środku wiadomość od jednego z popleczników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – wytłumaczyła mu Hermiona. – Poplecznika, który uciekł i ukradł jego horkruksa z zamiarem jego zniszczenia.

\- Dobrze mu tak… czekaj… R.A.B.? Nie – czarodziej potrząsnął głową. – Absolutnie nie.

\- Pasuje, Syriuszu – rzekł Harry.

\- Nie – zawarczał Łapa. – Regulus był Śmierciożercą. Pieprzonym idiotą, który ślepo wierzył w nonsensowną czystość krwi, którą wpajali nam moi rodzice.

\- Czy rozpoznałbyś jego pismo? – zapytała go Hermiona, która sięgnęła do swojej torebki i wyciągnęła z niej fałszywy medalion. Kiedy go otworzyła, wyskoczył z niego złożony pergamin.

Black szybko go otworzył, w mgnieniu oka rozpoznając rękopis. On i Regulus byli zmuszani do chodzenia na lekcje pisania odręcznego od momentu, w którym nauczyli się trzymać pióro. Sam nigdy nie przykładał do tego uwagi, zaczął się starać dopiero wtedy, kiedy zapragnął pisać miłosne listy do dziewczyn ze szkoły. Jego pismo i tak w niczym nie przypominało „dzieł" Jamesa, które wyglądały tak, jakby garść Nieśmiałków wykąpała się w tuszu, a następnie zaczęła grasować na jego pergaminie. Regulus za to – jak zawsze – przykładał się do lekcji i to on odznaczał się pięknym charakterem pisma.

\- To… to nie dowodzi niczemu. Dlaczego ma to znaczenie? Regulus jest martwy, a my mamy fałszywy medalion – rzekł szorstko Black.

\- Czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, abyśmy przeszukali jego pokój? – zapytał Harry.

\- Dobrej zabawy. Będę na dole – Syriusz obrócił się i udał w kierunku tylnych drzwi, otworzył je szeroko, a następnie wyjął paczkę papierosów, które zawsze trzymał w kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki. Wyciągnął jednego, a następnie za pomocą swojej różdżki oraz małego _Incendio_ odpalił go i mocno się zaciągnął. Wypuszczał powoli dym, jakby to było jedyną rzeczą, która mogła go powstrzymać od załamania.

Usłyszał za sobą cichy głos.

\- Syriusz?

\- Wszystko w porządku – odparł, zanim dziewczyna zadała pytanie. – Znaleźliście?

\- Jeszcze nie. Harry i Ron jeszcze szukają – Hermiona stanęła tuż obok niego.

\- Życzę im w takim razie szczęścia – rzekł gorzko.

\- Obrzydliwy nawyk – Granger skomentowała, wskazując palcem na papierosa.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Nie zawsze tak jest. Pomaga się odstresować.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim bracie.

Czarodziej jęknął. _Dlaczego ona nigdy nie odpuszcza?_

\- Może innym razem, skarbie – nacisnął. Ostatni raz, kiedy się otworzył i opowiedział o Regulusie był wieki temu. Nie miał ochoty przywoływać tego wspomnienia.

Dziewczyna próbowała go przekonać.

\- Jeżeli to prawda, to wtedy nie umarł na marne.

\- I tak nie żyje.

\- Czy… odbył się pogrzeb?

Syriusz westchnął, poddając się i wyrzucając papierosa przez otwarte drzwi, które potem zamknął, chroniąc ich przed zimnem.

\- Tak myślę. Nie zostałem zaproszony. Otrzymałem uroczy liścik od matki, w którym napisała, że zarówno mój ojciec, jak i brat są martwi.

\- To okropne.

\- Typowe.

\- Więc nawet nie zdołałeś się pożegnać?

\- Nie w taki sposób, jaki masz na myśli – mężczyzna usiadł na krześle, chowając paczkę papierosów do kieszeni kurtki. – Powiedziałem im do widzenia, kiedy zwalili mnie z tamtego pieprzonego drzewa w innym pokoju. Kiedy umarł Reg… - spauzował, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze coś mówić - … pożegnałem się, pijąc razem z dziewczyną butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

\- Przynajmniej nie byłeś sam – powiedziała Hermiona z nutą goryczy w głosie.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się, kiedy to dosłyszał. Czyżby zazdrość?

\- Nie, nie _tym razem_ – kontynuował, nie chcąc wytknąć widocznej na twarzy brązowowłosej złości, kiedy się odezwała. – Upiliśmy się, podczas gdy ona wymyślała historie na temat mojej rodziny. Powiedziała, że w głębi duszy byli dobrymi ludźmi, którzy zostali wplątani w złe sytuacje. Urocze bajki, które poprawiły mi na chwilę humor – w tym momencie zniknął z jego twarzy nostalgiczny uśmiech.

Hermiona poklepała go po ramieniu.

\- Może to nie były bajki.

\- Przekonamy się.


	7. Rozdział 6

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do ShayaLonnie. Prawa do uniwersum, bohaterów należą do J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Od tłumaczki:**_

 **Philie –** co tu dużo mówić… dziękuję! :)

* * *

 **Dług Czasu**

 _Część Pierwsza – Dług Życia_

Rozdział Szósty: Żadnych Powtórek z Rozrywki

„ _. . ._ _keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. . ."  
(Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On)_

* * *

 **2\. sierpnia 1997**

 **Grimmauld Place 12 – Rezydencja Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków**

\- Znaleźliście już ten medalion? – zapytał Syriusz po kilku godzinach unikania dwóch młodszych od niego czarodziejów oraz czarownicy, która dołączyła do poszukiwań godzinę temu. Black zaproponował, że rozejrzy się piętra niżej, choć w rzeczywistości udał się po ukrytą w kuchni, znajdującą się w zamkniętym pudełku butelkę Ognistej Whisky oraz starą stertę czekoladek Remusa. Całość została podpisana etykietą „ **Popsute – Prawdopodobnie Zaklęte – Nie Dotykać** ".

\- Idiota – wymamrotał Łapa, sięgając z triumfem po zapakowane słodycze, po czym udał się do reszty obecnych w rezydencji osób.

\- Jeszcze nie – zawołał Harry, kiedy opuścił pokój Regulusa, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pojawili się Ron i Hermiona. – Ale mam pomysł – uśmiechnął się Potter. – Stworek buchnął nam mnóstwo rzeczy. Miał ich całą stertę w swojej szafce w kuchni – była to ich ostatnia nadzieja, której trzymali się niczym tonący brzytwy. – Chodźcie.

Złota Trójca w pośpiechu zbiegła po schodach, Syriusz zaś powoli za nimi podążył. Narobili takiego hałasu, że obudzili znajdujący się na korytarzu portret matki Blacka.

 _\- Brudne szlamy! Śmieci!_ – wykrzyczała za nimi. Łapa po cichu machnął różdżką, zasuwając zasłony, a następnie przeklinając pod nosem zamknął za sobą drzwi do kuchni. Harry w mig pokonał dzielący go od szafki Stworka dystans, po czym ją otworzył. Znajdowało się tam gniazdo stworzone ze starych koców, w których niegdyś musiał spać domowy skrzat. Nie mieniło się już jednak zdobytymi przez niego błyskotkami. Jedyne, co znaleźli tam czarodzieje, to stara kopia _„Szlachectwa naturalnego, czyli genealogii prawdziwych czarodziejów"_.

\- Cholera – przeklął Harry, wyciągając księgę. – Nic prócz książki i sterty śmieci – westchnął, wręczając przedmiot Syriuszowi, który oczyścił go z kurzu.

\- Co to za książka? – zapytała Hermiona, spoglądając na mężczyznę, podczas gdy Harry i Ron na wszelki wypadek dokładniej zajęli się przeglądaniem zawartości skrytki.

\- Stara księga na temat genealogii czarodziejów czystej krwi – wytłumaczył. – Zanim zaczęliśmy uczęszczać do Hogwartu, mój brat i ja musieliśmy wykuć tę przeklętą rzecz na pamięć – po to, żebyśmy czasem nie chcieli się „mieszać" z nieczystymi – Syriusz przewrócił oczami, po czym zaczął z obrzydzeniem przerzucać kartki. – Jest magicznie aktualizowana, więc jeżeli narodzi się dziecko lub ktoś umrze, wszystko od razu zostaje zanotowane. Coś w stylu naszego rodzinnego arrasu piętra wyżej.

\- Myślisz, że jest tam moja rodzina? – zapytał Harry akurat w momencie, gdy Black natrafił na stronę z wypisanym na samym górze nazwiskiem „Potter".

 _Charlus James Potter  
Kwiecień 1921 – Czerwiec 1978_

 _Dorea Violetta Potter z domu Black  
Marzec 1920 – Czerwiec 1977_

 _James Charlus Potter  
Marzec 1960 – Październik 1981_

 _Lily Potter z domu Evans  
Styczeń 1960 – Październik 1981_

 _Harry James Potter  
Lipiec 1980 –_

Syriusz rzucił okiem na stronę, przeczesując kciukiem po imionach, które tak dobrze znał. Jedno z nich szczególnie się wyróżniało. Mężczyzna z uczuciem go dotknął, nieświadomie drugą ręką ściskając zwisający na jego szyi łańcuszek.

\- Syriusz? – zawołał Harry. – Myślisz, że w tej księdze jest moja rodzina?

Łapa podniósł wzrok.

\- Przepraszam, Szczeniaku, odpłynąłem – odchrząknął, po czym pospiesznie przytknął czubek różdżki na szczycie ogromnej strony, jednocześnie patrząc chrześniakowi w oczy. Używając niewerbalnego _Evanesco_ spowodował, że kartka zniknęła. Potrząsnął głową. – Potterowie niegdyś w niej byli – wytłumaczył. – Kiedy uciekłem, matka wyrwała stronę. Prawdopodobnie ją spaliła – wzruszył ramionami, po czym spojrzał w bok, niezadowolony z faktu, że musiał okłamać bliskiego mu chłopaka.

\- Nie ma tam nic, Harry – westchnął Ron. – Poza paroma zdechłymi szczurami.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec – rzekł młody Potter, po czym podniósł głos: - Stworek!

Nic się nie stało.

\- Dlaczego nie przychodzi? – zapytała zaintrygowana Hermiona.

\- Może w końcu umarł – wymamrotał pod nosem Animag, po czym zamknął księgę i wręczył ją czarownicy. Nagle słowa te do niego dotarły. Uśmiechnął się na myśl zmarłego gdzieś zdradzieckiego skrzata. – Szkoda, że nie zostawił po sobie jakiegoś ciasta, abyśmy mogli świętować.

\- Syriusz! – zmierzyła go wzrokiem Granger. Jęknął. Myślał, że skończył już ze słuchaniem jej wypowiedzi na temat jakiś głupich praw skrzatów.

\- Czekajcie. A co jeżeli fakt, że jesteś żywy unieważnił twój testament? Co jeśli on o tym wie? – zapytał Harry wycofując się z zarośniętej kurzem szafki.

\- Masz na myśli to, że w dalszym ciągu jestem odpowiedzialny za tego małego potwora? – Łapa uniósł brew.

\- Zawołaj go i się o tym przekonaj.

\- Jasna cholera… - westchnął Black. – Stworek!

Nastąpiło głośne pyknięcie, po którym znikąd pojawił się skrzat, którego Syriusz tak bardzo nie chciał już widzieć. Był mały, połowy wielkości dorosłego człowieka, jego pomarszczona blada skóra wręcz z niego zwisała, zaś z jego odstających uszu wyrastały białe włosy.

\- Pan powrócił – wyrechotał z pogardą. – Och, moja biedna Pani będzie zawiedziona wieścią, że ten niewdzięczny bydlak żyje, by w dalszym ciągu rujnować najbardziej Szlachetny Ród Blacków. Och, moja biedna Pani będzie zawiedziona Stworkiem za niepowodzenie w misji pozbycia się skazy na jej wielkim i szlachetnym Rodzie…

\- Och, wyszło ci wręcz wyśmienicie, ty gówniany stworze! – Syriusz zareagował w mgnieniu oka, kopniakiem posyłając skrzata dobrych parę metrów przed siebie.

\- Syriusz! – krzyknęła Hermiona, po czym zmierzyła mężczyznę wzrokiem.

\- On ma rację, Hermiono – powiedział Ron, który sam nie był fanem skrzata. – To Stworek stoi za śmiercią Syriusza.

\- Wiem o tym! – prychnęła dziewczyna.

\- To w takim razie okaż tej rzeczy odrobinę mniej współczucia! – Łapa przymrużył na nią swoje szare oczy.

\- Wynocha stąd, obydwaj – czarownica wskazała palcem na Syriusza i Rona. – Harry i ja zajmiemy się Stworkiem – wydawała się przygnębiona nie tylko z faktu, jak skrzat został potraktowany.

O nie. Granger także zmierzyła wzrokiem Stworka. Z tego, co się orientowała, skrzat został stworzony przez swoje środowisko. Syriusz źle go traktował, więc i on się odwrócił. Obydwaj byli winni, a w tym momencie dziewczyna miała ich serdecznie dosyć.

\- Zostajesz w tym pokoju i odpowiadasz na każde zadane ci pytanie. Zrozumiano? – Łapa spojrzał na skrzata z czystą nienawiścią. – Nie masz pozwolenia na opuszczenie tego pierdolonego pomieszczenia do chwili, w której dostaniesz na to pozwolenie!

\- Cokolwiek Pan mówi – Stworek nisko się przed nim ukłonił. – Stworek żyje, by służyć Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków.

Black dał sobie chwilę, by powstrzymać się przed powtórnym kopnięciem skrzata, wpatrując się w pewną siebie, powstrzymującą go Hermionę, po czym wystrzelił z kuchni, pociągając za sobą Weasleya.

\- Dwa lata temu w salonie na górze znajdował się duży złoty medalion. Wyrzuciliśmy go. Czy znowu go ukradłeś? – Harry od razu zaczął przesłuchiwać Stworka.

Przez moment zapanowała cisza, podczas której stworzenie wyprostowało się, by spojrzeć czarodziejowi w twarz. I wtedy powiedział:

\- Tak.

\- Gdzie teraz jest? – zapytał rozradowany Potter.

Stworek zamknął oczy, tak jakby nie mogąc znieść nadchodzącej reakcji.

\- Zniknął.

\- Zniknął? – powtórzył rozczarowany Harry. – Co masz przez to na myśli?

Skrzat wzdrygnął się. Próbował zrobić unik.

\- Stworku – powiedział z lekką agresją przesłuchujący go chłopak. – Rozkazuję ci…

\- Mundungus Fletcher – wyskrzeczał skrzat z w dalszym ciągu zamkniętymi oczami. – Mundungus Fletcher wszystko ukradł: obrazy panny Belli i panny Cissy, rękawiczki mojej Pani, Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, kielichy z godłem rodziny i… i…

Stworek próbował łapać powietrze, jego wychudła klatka piersiowa szybko unosiła się i opadała. Po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy, wydając z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

\- … i medalion. Medalion Pana Regulusa. Stworek źle zrobił, Stworek zawiódł!

Harry zareagował instynktownie, kiedy skrzat rzucił się na stojący przy palenisku pogrzebacz. Chłopak skoczył na niego, przygniatając do ziemi. Krzyk Hermiony zmieszał się z krzykiem Stworka, jednak Potterowi udało się być głośniejszym:

\- Stworku, rozkazuję ci, abyś stanął w miejscu!

Ale Stworek kontynuował.

\- Harry, powstrzymaj go! – krzyknęła Hermiona, kiedy obserwowała, jak stary skrzat usiłuje siebie ukarać pomimo prób czarodzieja, by go powstrzymać.

\- Staram się! – wrzasnął Potter.

\- Stój Stworku! – czarownica przekrzyczała ich wszystkich.

Stworek zatrzymał się.

\- Co, u licha? – jasnozielone oczy Harry'ego szeroko się otworzyły.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Stworku? – Hermiona uklękła obok skrzata w obawie, że zrobił sobie krzywdę.

\- Tak, Pani. Stworek słucha się Pani – rzekł gorzko, mrużąc na dziewczynę oczy. Na te słowa źrenice czarownicy rozszerzyły się. Przełknęła ślinę, podczas gdy stworzenie kontynuowało: - Nawet jeżeli Pani jest brudną szlamą przyprowadzoną do Szlachetnego Rodu Blacków przez niewdzięcznego zdrajcę krwi.

\- Czekaj. Jesteś posłuszny Hermionie, Stworku? – Harry rozdziawił usta.

\- Stworek żyje, by służyć Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków.

\- Harry, idź i powiedz Syriuszowi, że Mundungus ukradł medalion – nacisnęła Granger.

\- Ale…

\- Idź Harry. Poradzę sobie ze Stworkiem – dziewczyna przeniosła na niego ogniste spojrzenie. – Proszę, Harry – błagała, by po chwili z wdzięcznością uśmiechnąć się na skinienie głowy przyjaciela. Potter jeszcze raz spojrzał na skrzata, po czym opuścił pokój. Hermiona pospiesznie skupiła uwagę na stojącym przed nią magicznym stworzeniu. – Stworku, dlaczego nazwałeś mnie Panią? Dlaczego mnie słuchasz?

\- Stworek potrafi widzieć Więź na własne oczy – zmierzył ją wzrokiem, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Stworek widzi, że Pani z mugolskiej rodziny jest związana z jego Panem, który jest zdrajcą krwi. Och, moja biedna Pani… - zawył. – Widzi, co się dzieje z jej Domem. Pani nigdy nie wybaczy Stworkowi.

\- Widzisz Więź? Widzisz Więź pomiędzy mną, a Syriuszem? – zapytała go brązowowłosa. – To nie ma sensu, Stworku. Ja i Syriusz nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Nie jestem twoją Panią – nacisnęła.

\- Stworek widzi magię – skrzat przeegzaminował ją wzrokiem, szybko coś odnajdując. Zniesmaczony tym, co zobaczył, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Spojrzał w bok. – Małżeństwo nie zrobiłoby żadnej różnicy. Do stworzenia tej Więzi została użyta magia. Pani ze swoją brudną krwią związała się ze Szlachetnym Rodem Blacków.

Hermiona ponownie przełknęła ślinę. Serce biło jej jak szalone.

\- Nikomu o tym nie powiesz, Stworku. Rozumiesz mnie? – wbiła wzrok w skrzata, czując się źle przez fakt wydawania mu rozkazów. Skrzat ukłonił się przed nią.

\- Stworek żyje, by służyć Szlachetnemu Rodowi Blacków.

\- Stworku, czy widziałeś, jak Mundungus kradnie medalion? – zapytała go Hermiona, powracając do tematu.

\- Stworek go widział! – powiedziało przez łzy stworzenie, kiedy przypomniało sobie o przedmiocie. – Stworek widział, jak wychodzi z jego szafki z rękami pełnymi jego skarbów. Stworek kazał zdradzieckiemu złodziejowi przestać, ale Mundungus Fletcher zaśmiał się i u-uciekł…

\- Nazwałeś go „medalionem Pana Regulusa" – powiedziała Granger. – Dlaczego? Skąd to się wzięło? Co Regulus ma z tym wspólnego? Usiądź, Stworku i powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o tym medalionie i o Regulusie!

oOoOoOo

Wszyscy czarodzieje siedzieli w położonym wyżej salonie czekając na nadejście Hermiony. Kiedy Harry dołączył do Syriusza oraz Rona, starszy z nich uniósł z zapytaniem brew, na co jego chrześniak potrząsnął głową i wymamrotał coś na temat czarownicy i jej cholernych skrzatów. Łapa mógł stwierdzić, że chłopak coś ukrywa, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że sam przed chwilą zmazał całe drzewo genealogiczne po to, by ukryć je przed wścibskimi oczami, nie czuł się na siłach, by kwestionować sekrety Harry'ego.

Niedługo później dołączyła do nich cała blada na twarzy czarownica.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał pospiesznie Harry.

Wzrok brązowowłosej spoczął na Animagu.

\- Co powiedział skrzat?

\- Volde…

\- Nie mów tego! – krzyknął Ron, podczas gdy reszta przewróciła oczami.

\- Parę lat temu Sami-Wiecie-Kto poprosił Regulusa, by ten wypożyczył mu Stworka. Zabrał go do jaskini, gdzie trzymał medalion. Zmusił skrzata, by wypił miksturę, którą wziął Dumbledore – spojrzała na Harry'ego. – Sam-Wiesz-Kto użył Stworka, by ten nałożył na medalion ochronne zaklęcia, a następnie zostawił go na śmierć – pociągnęła nosem. – Ale Regulus rozkazał Stworkowi, by zawsze do niego wracał i tak też zrobił – Hermiona podeszła do kanapy i usiadła tuż obok Syriusza, sięgając po jego dłonie. – Stworek powiedział Regulusowi, co zrobił, a Regulus domyślił się, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto stworzył co najmniej jeden horkruks. On… on kazał Stworkowi, by ten zabrał go do jaskini. Sam wypił miksturę, a następnie podmienił medalion. Dał prawdziwy skrzatowi i rozkazał mu go zniszczyć – dziewczyna uniosła brew.

\- Regulus wypił miksturę? – zapytał cicho Harry. Czarownica skinęła głową. – Inferi? – spytał, spoglądając naprzemiennie na przyjaciółkę oraz Syriusza. Black spuścił wzrok, wpatrując się na znajdującą się w jego dłoni pustą szklankę po Ognistej Whisky. Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Stworek powiedział, że on poszedł pod wodę – jej usta zadrżały, a wolną dłonią starła spływające z jej oczu łzy. Patrzyła się na Animaga.

\- Więc… gdzie to teraz jest? – w końcu przerwał ciszę, kompletnie nie chcąc mówić o śmierci swojego brata bądź jego potencjalnym odkupieniu.

\- Umm… - Granger przez moment się zawahała, chcąc popchnąć Syriusza do rozmowy, ale jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie go do niczego nie zmuszać. – Stworek powiedział, że zabrał go Mundungus. Posłałam skrzata, by go za nas odnalazł.

\- Skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że to zrobi? – zapytał Ron. – Co jeżeli zniknie i nas zdradzi? Już raz zdradził Syriusza.

\- Wydałam mu bardzo dokładne rozkazy – nacisnęła brązowowłosa.

\- A on cię posłucha? – Weasley uniósł brew.

\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Hermiona, otrzymując zaintrygowane spojrzenia. – Syriusz mu to rozkazał, a on nie może ignorować woli swojego Pana. Najwyższym prawem domowych skrzatów jest przywiązanie do ich Panów – wytłumaczyła. Ron przytaknął z akceptacją, ale zarówno Harry, jak i Syriusz wpatrywali się w nią tak, jakby wiedzieli, że ukrywa przed nimi coś wielkiego. – Proszę – powiedziała czarownica, wręczając falsyfikat Harry'emu. – Pilnuj tego. Powiedziałam Stworkowi, że dostanie to jak tylko wróci. Bardzo go to uszczęśliwiło. Zajęło mi dłuższą chwilę, by go przekonać, że nie musi już płakać – westchnęła.

\- Dałaś skrzatowi prezent? – Black wbił w nią wzrok.

\- Chcę położyć kres temu cyklowi – nacisnęła. – Harry pokona Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, wygramy tę wojnę. A kiedy to się stanie, będę miała dosyć patrzenia, jak mugole, gobliny, wilkołaki i domowe skrzaty komuś podlegają. Nie oznacza to jednak, że go lubię – powiedziała stanowczo. – Zdradził cię i przez to skończyłeś martwy. Jesteś jednak już żywy, a ja patrzę w przyszłość. Zakończę ten cykl nienawiści. Oczekuję od całej waszej trójki, że będziecie mili dla tego zbutwiałego skrzata, kiedy tylko wróci! – z tym dziewczyna wstała i z parsknięciem opuściła pokój, kierując się na piętro, zamykając za sobą drzwi do łazienki.

\- Po prostu trzymajcie mnie od niego z dala, kiedy wróci – jęknął Łapa. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci go oddać, Harry.

\- W końcu będziemy musieli opuścić Grimmauld Place – rzekł Potter. – Powiemy mu, że jeżeli kiedyś nie wrócimy, to powinien powrócić do Hogwartu. Tam przynajmniej nie będzie stwarzał problemów – Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wcale nie był bardziej zadowolony perspektywą posiadania zgorzkniałego starego skrzata od swojego ojca chrzestnego.

oOoOoOo

 **4\. sierpnia 1997**

 **Grimmauld Place 12 – Rezydencja Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków**

Czwórka czarodziejów czekała na powrót Stworka, z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się niepokojąc. W podziemiu, które zostało całkowicie opróżnione prócz klatki, w której niegdyś chronił się w czasie przemian Remus, Harry i Syriusz praktykowali pojedynki, zaś Ron i Hermiona pozostali w salonie. Czarownica czytała księgę z historiami, którą podarował jej Dumbledore, a Weasley bawił się swoim wygaszaczem.

Pokonując drogę w górę schodów zarówno Syriusz, jak i Harry odczuwali panujące w rezydencji napięcie. Obserwowali, jak czarownica mierzy wzrokiem Rona, który za pomocą swojego magicznego urządzenia na przemian włączał i wyłączał pobliskie lampy. Chwilę przed tym, jak Hermiona straciła panowanie i rzuciła się na przyjaciela, Łapa wyrwał z jego rąk wygaszacz.

\- Hej! – Ron zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Dostaniesz go z powrotem, kiedy nauczysz się w inny sposób radzić sobie ze swoim znudzeniem – wytłumaczył Black. – Nie masz co zrobić ze swoimi rękami? Idź zapalić – rzucił chłopakowi paczkę papierosów. Weasley zamrugał, po czym sięgnął w kierunku małego pudełeczka. Powstrzymał go jednak morderczy wzrok Hermiony.

\- Nawet. Się. Nie. Waż – zawarczała.

Ron skrzywił się, Harry odwrócił wzrok, zaś Syriusz szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Chyba spasuję – powiedział rudowłosy, oddając Blackowi papierosy z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju w celu jak najszybszego oddalenia się od pary czarodziejów. Hermiona wbiła wzrok w Łapę, który wydawał się nie tylko nie przejmować, ale wręcz z niecierpliwością oczekiwać na to, co dziewczyna może mu za chwilę zrobić. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać, w stronę korytarza wystrzeliły ochronne zaklęcia. Wszyscy stanęli obok siebie z wycelowanymi w stronę zagrożenia różdżkami.

\- Wstrzymajcie ogień! To ja, Remus!

\- Och, dzięki bogu – powiedziała słabo brązowowłosa, w międzyczasie kierując różdżkę na portret Pani Black. Zasłony z hukiem ponownie się zamknęły i znów zapanowała cisza. Ron także opuścił broń, jednak Harry i Syriusz w dalszym ciągu nie zmienili pozycji.

Lupin stanął w świetle lamp z rękoma w geście poddania.

\- Remus John Lupin, wilkołak, czasami znany jako Lunatyk, jeden z twórców Mapy Huncwotów, małżonek Nimfadory zazwyczaj nazywanej Tonks. To ja nauczyłem ciebie wyprodukować Patronusa, który przybiera postać jelenia, Harry.

\- Och, w porządku – powiedział Potter, relaksując się. – Musiałem jednak sprawdzić, prawda?

Remus odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Co, u licha? – zapytał Syriusz. – A co z moimi cholernymi środkami bezpieczeństwa, Lunatyku? – Black, cały czas w pozycji obronnej, uniósł brew na swojego przyjaciela, zachęcając do ruchu.

\- Serio? – Lupin zmierzył go wzrokiem. – W porządku. W trakcie przyjęcia z okazji moich szesnastych urodzin ty, Syriusz Black, w czasie gry „Veritaserum albo Wyzwanie" publicznie przyznałeś się do całowania z…

\- Dobra! Dobra! – krzyknął Łapa, unosząc do góry dłonie. – Dupek – zawarczał, a wilkołak wyglądał zwycięsko, kiedy wszedł do pokoju i pospiesznie go uścisnął. Po tym stanął obok Harry'ego i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Jako twój były nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zgadzam się z tobą, Harry. Ron, Hermiona – nie powinniście tak szybko opuszczać gardy.

\- A co ze mną? – zapytał Black.

\- Poddałeś się przez strach przed publicznym upokorzeniem – Remus potrząsnął głową. – Jeśli mam być z tobą szczery, to wstydzę się za ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziesz przesłuchiwany. Zwykłe wspomnienie twoich nastoletnich lat skłoni cię do zdradzenia sekretów Zakonu komukolwiek – zaśmiał się, a Syriusz przewrócił oczami. - Żadnego śladu Severusa? – zapytał nowoprzybyły czarodziej.

\- Nie – odparł Harry. – Co się dzieje? Czy wszyscy są cali?

\- Tak – rzekł Lupin. – Ale jesteśmy obserwowani. Chodźmy na dół. Mam wam wiele do opowiedzenia i przy okazji chcę się dowiedzieć, co się stało po tym, jak opuściliście Norę.

Udali się do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona skierowała różdżkę na palenisko. W mgnieniu oka pojawił się ogień, dając iluzję przytulności. Kiedy usiedli, Remus wyciągnął z płaszcza kilka kremowych piw. Syriusz wbił w niego oczekujące spojrzenie. Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Albo kremowe piwo, albo nic, Syriuszu – Łapa sięgnął po butelkę, mamrocząc coś na jej temat pod nosem. - Zjawiłbym się tu już trzy dni temu, ale musiałem najpierw pozbyć się siedzących na moim ogonie Śmierciożerców. Więc… zjawiliście się tu od razu po weselu?

\- Tak – Hermiona skinęła głową. – Trudno jest aportować się z czterema osobami obok, ale było to jedyne w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, na które mogliśmy w tamtej chwili się zdecydować.

\- Powiedz nam, co zdarzyło się po naszym odejściu. Nie dostaliśmy ani jednej wiadomości po tym, jak tata Rona poinformował nas, że rodzina jest bezpieczna – rzekł Harry.

\- Zatem… Kingsley nas uratował – zaczął Lunatyk. – Dzięki jego ostrzeżeniu większość gości weselnych teleportowało się, zanim oni nadeszli.

\- Byli to Śmierciożercy czy ludzie z Ministerstwa? – wtrąciła się Granger.

\- Mieszanka, choć w praktyce to jedno i to samo. Jakiś tuzin. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że tam byłeś, Harry. Artur usłyszał gdzieś, że za pomocą tortur próbowali wyciągnąć miejsce twojego pobytu od Scrimgeour'a. Potem go zabili. Jeżeli to prawda, to cię nie wydał.

\- To zaskakujące – smutno przyznał Harry.

\- Śmierciożercy przeszukali Norę od góry do dołu – kontynuował wilkołak. – I wtedy przesłuchali tych, co zostali. Próbowali zdobyć na twój temat jak najwięcej informacji, Harry, ale oczywiście nikt prócz członków Zakonu nie miał w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Kiedy to nie zadziałało, zaczęli pytać o Syriusza. Mimo że nikt poza Zakonem cię nie widział - przynajmniej aż do wesela - wieści i tak się rozeszły.

\- Dlaczego węszyli na mój temat? – zapytał sączący swoje piwo Black.

\- Przede wszystkim chcieli wiedzieć, czy to prawda, że wróciłeś, a jeżeli tak, to jak to możliwe – Lupin westchnął, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę. – Po prostu próbowali mnie wkurzyć – potrząsnął głową. – Nie udało im się – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – wyszczerzył się Syriusz. – Potrzebowaliby czegoś więcej, niż przesłuchania, żeby cię złamać, Lunatyku.

\- Inni… – Lupin posmutniał. – Zburzyli dom Dedalusa Diggle'a. I użyli zaklęcia _Cruciatus_ na rodzicach Tonks.

\- Co?! – Łapa wstał i kopnął krzesło, posyłając kawałek drewna na drugi koniec pokoju, rozbijając go o ścianę. – Skrzywdzili Dromedę?

\- Z nią wszystko w porządku – nacisnął Remus. – Tylko roztrzęsiona. Obiecuję. Oni też są teraz moją rodziną – po tym wstał i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. – Tonks jest teraz w domu, by się nimi opiekować.

\- Jak mogli to zrobić? – zapytała Hermiona. – To… to nielegalne!

\- Musisz uświadomić sobie fakt, że Śmierciożercy mają teraz pełne poparcie ze strony Ministerstwa – powiedział Lupin. – Mogą rzucać brutalnymi zaklęciami bez obawy o identyfikację i aresztowanie. Zdołali spenetrować każdy ochronny czar, jaki rzuciliśmy, a kiedy znaleźli się w środku, byli całkowicie otwarci w kwestii kierujących ich motywów. Zrobili z Harry'ego zbiega poszukiwanego w celu przesłuchania na temat śmierci Dumbledore'a. I, Hermiono… - czarodziej się zawahał. – Rozpoczęli rejestrację wszystkich mugolaków. To ich przykrywka, by ściągnąć te osoby do siebie i oskarżyć je o kradzież magii.

\- To niedorzeczne! Nie można ukraść magii! – krzyknęła dziewczyna.

\- Ludzie na to nie pozwolą – wtrącił się Weasley.

\- To już się dzieje, Ron. Nawet teraz, kiedy rozmawiamy, urodzeni w domach mugoli są zapędzani w kozi róg. Zresztą, to nie ma teraz znaczenia. Wszyscy jesteście na misji i wyobrażam sobie, co musicie robić, aby pozostać niewykryci – Remus spojrzał na całą trójkę, ignorując Syriusza. Kiedy kontynuował przemowę, Łapa skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Animag wziął wdech, po czym zmrużył oczy na przyjaciela.

\- Chodź ze mną na pogawędkę, Lunatyku – nacisnął Black, podchodząc do drzwi.

\- Jest w porządku, Łapo – odparł mu stanowczo Lupin.

\- Teraz, Remusie! – Syriusz nie wytrzymał.

Wilkołak przez moment się zawahał, po czym wstał i pokonał dzielący ich dystans. Czarnowłosy czarodziej zamknął za nimi drzwi, zaś pozostała w pokoju Złota Trójca zszokowała się nagłym wybuchem mężczyzny.

\- Co się właśnie, u licha, stało? – zapytał zbity z tropu Ron.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – rzekła Hermiona, po czym wstała i podeszła pod drzwi, by coś podsłuchać. Wiedziała, że bez Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu będzie jej ciężko, ale sugerując się wyrazem twarzy Blacka nie wyobrażała sobie, że starsi czarodzieje będą siedzieć cicho.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał pobladłego przyjaciela Syriusz.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym ty mówisz – odparł pospiesznie jego przyjaciel.

\- Przestań to odwlekać, Remusie! – krzyknął Łapa. – Dlaczego pachniesz… strachem i poczuciem wstydu? – zapytał, kierując w rozmówcę różdżką. – Co ty zrobiłeś? Wiem, że nie wyjawiłeś nic Ministerstwu na mój czy Harry'ego temat, więc o co chodzi?

\- Ja… ja… ja chcę iść z wami – zadeklarował Lupin. – Chcę pomóc.

\- To by nie sprawiło, że czułbyś się winny – zawarczał Animag. – Co ty ukrywasz?

\- Ona jest w ciąży – wyszeptał wilkołak, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Opuścił ramiona, bojąc się spojrzeć drugiemu mężczyźnie w oczy.

\- Ona… - Syriusz opuścił broń, kiedy przetwarzał tą wieść. Przypomniał sobie moment, w którym to James powiedział im, że Lily oczekuje dziecka. Była to jedna z najszczęśliwszych chwil ich życia, teraz jednak… odczuwali napięcie, a Remusa ogarniało poczucie winy. Black chciał z nim świętować, pogratulować mu, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego wilkołak zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej. – Ty chuju! – krzyknął, po czym walnął Lupina w głowę.

\- Au! Co, u licha?! – wrzasnął Lunatyk.

\- Zostawiasz ją?! Ty pieprzony durniu! – zawarczał Łapa, a z jego różdżki poleciały czerwone skry, prawie podpalając płaszcz przyjaciela.

\- Beze mnie będzie bezpieczniejsza! – uniósł się Remus. – Więcej zrobię będąc z wami, pomagając Harry'emu! To tego chciałby James…

Nagle różdżka Blacka ponownie się uniosła. Wbijał w rozmówcę mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Czy znowu chcesz mi powiedzieć, co twoim zdaniem chciałby James? – zagroził. – Nie jesteś ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego. Ja nim jestem. To ja mam go chronić, nie ty. Ja nie mam rodziny. Ty masz. Teraz zabieraj swój tyłek z tego domu i idź do nich! Tego właśnie chciałby James! - wrzasnął Animag.

\- Czy ty nie widzisz, co ja zrobiłem?! – odparował mu w tym samym tonie Remus. – To przeze mnie stała się wyrzutkiem! To przeze mnie Bellatrix próbowała ją zabić! A teraz ona… a teraz moje dziecko… a co jeżeli ono… co ja zrobiłem?!

\- W dalszym ciągu myślisz, że przekażesz to dzieciakowi? – zapytał go Syriusz. – Jak bardzo jesteś głupi? Przez lata mówiono ci, że tak się nie stanie!

\- Nie wiesz tego – mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

\- To jest w ślinie, głupcze! Mia mówiła ci to każdego pierdolonego roku. Więcej! To jest w ślinie tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy jesteś w pełni przemieniony! – Black opuścił różdżkę, z frustracją przeczesując włosy. – Merlinie… wszystko o tym już wiesz, Remusie!

\- Nie ma ostatecznych dowodów – wymamrotał cicho czarodziej.

\- Ostatecznych… - zawarczał Animag, po czym wyrzucił swoją różdżkę i wyskoczył do przodu, przywalając z zamkniętej pięści w szczękę Remusa. Wilkołak wrzasnął, po czym obrócił się na pięcie, oddając przyjacielowi w tył głowy, jednak w momencie, w którym jego pięść dotknęła czarnych włosów, Syriusz przemienił się w swoją zwierzęcą postać i mocno zacisnął szczęki na jego przedramieniu, warcząc głośno. Lupin nie był mu dłużny, sam z siebie wydając gardłowe dźwięki.

\- Co wy, na Merlina, wyprawiacie! – krzyknęła Hermiona, która wywarzyła drzwi. – _Immobulus!_ – obydwaj mężczyźni zastygli, a ich ciała lekko unosiły się nad ziemią, podczas gdy pozostali do nich dołączyli. – Zwariowaliście?! – dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zabrała skłóconym czarodziejom różdżki. – Syriusz, złaź z Remusa! – rozkazała i z machnięciem własnej broni sprawiła, że czarny pies upadł na ziemię, ciągle warcząc. Black szybko przemienił się z powrotem w człowieka i stanął po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Granger uwolniła wilkołaka.

\- A teraz jeden z was powie mi, co się stało! – nacisnęła.

\- Tonks jest w ciąży – szybko powiedział Syriusz.

\- To wspaniale! – czarownica rozpromieniła się, po czym podbiegła do Remusa, by go wyściskać, jednak ten odsunął się na bok z wymalowanym na twarzy poczuciem winy. – Co jest? Z Tonks wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie, na pewno nie jest – nie wytrzymał Lupin.

\- Uważaj jak przy niej mówisz – Black zawarczał wystarczająco złowrogo, by zarówno Harry, jak i Ron się od niego odsunęli. Ze strachem w oczach nie spuszczali nakierowanych w stronę czarodziejów różdżek.

\- Co jest z Tonks? – w końcu wtrącił się Harry.

\- Dziecko może być wilkołakiem – Remus nareszcie powiedział to na głos i od razu odwrócił się od wszystkich ze spływającymi mu z oczu łzami złości.

\- On jest idiotą! – Animag przewrócił oczami.

\- Och, Remusie – dziewczyna ostrożnie do niego podeszła, delikatnie kładąc dłoń na nienaruszonym ramieniu. – Chodź, usiądź – nacisnęła. – Pozwól mi to naprawić – wskazała na ogromną ranę po ugryzieniu spowodowanym przez Syriusza. Lupin po cichu się posłuchał. – Ron, idź do pokoju po moją torbę. W niej znajduje się mała buteleczka Dyptamu. Proszę, przynieś ją.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał ostrożnie Weasley.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. Idź – odparła Hermiona, po czym zwróciła się do wilkołaka. – Remusie – położyła dłoń na jego twarzy tak, by na nią spojrzał. Kiedy to zrobił, od razu odwrócił wzrok, ze wstydem ukrywając łzy. – Remusie, będziesz wspaniałym ojcem – uśmiechnęła się. – A twoje dziecko nie będzie miało likantropii. Wirus przenosi się tylko i wyłącznie w czasie ugryzienia podczas pełni – nacisnęła.

\- Mówimy mu to już od Hogwartu – wymamrotał Black.

\- Nie ma dowodów – mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.

\- Chcesz ich? – Syriusz przewrócił oczami. – Lunatyku… gdyby ślina, nasienie czy krew przenosiła twój futrzasty problem na innych, to sam już bym go dawno miał!

Oczy Harry'ego oraz Hermiony od razu szeroko się otworzyły, zaś Remus przekręcił głowę i z uniesioną brwią zagadkowo spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Syriusz mrugnął kilka razy, próbując ich zrozumieć, po czym sprostował:

\- Och… uch… krew – podświadomie podrapał swoje lewe ramię, na którym pod wzorem z tatuaży mieściła się blizna. – Podczas piątego roku zrobiliśmy całą… i wtedy po Hogwarcie… - Łapa zajęczał, usiłując to wytłumaczyć. Zmierzył okiem czarodzieja, który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru mu pomóc. – Coś w stylu braterskiej więzi krwi. Coś takiego, co robią mugole. Nie z… nasieniem, nic takiego, no wiecie… - szybko potrząsnął głową. Harry ledwo powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

\- Widzisz? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, sama mocno się powstrzymując. W tym czasie Ron do nich dołączył, wręczając butelkę z lekarstwem. – Wrócisz do domu do swojej żony – wyraźnie poinstruowała czarodzieja, podczas gdy polała ranę paroma kroplami specyfiku. – I będziesz masował jej stopy, kupował lody i robił wszystko, co sobie zażyczy. Z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- I w międzyczasie dojdziesz do siebie - dodał Black.

\- Więc… nie tak to bym ujęła – Hermiona zmrużyła na Animaga oczy. – Ale tak. Dojdź do siebie. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, dobrym przyjacielem, świetnym mężem i z pewnością będziesz fantastycznym ojcem.

\- Zgadzam się z Hermioną – przytaknął Harry, a kiedy usłyszał, jak jego ojciec chrzestny znacząco chrząka, dodał: - I z Syriuszem.

Remus nie odezwał się, ale wziął dziewczynę za rękę. Jego oczy skierowały się na jej ramię, częściowo nieosłonięte ciemnoniebieską kamizelką, którą nosiła. Smutno uśmiechnął się na widok znajdującej się na nim skazy. Przez kilka minut w pokoju panowała cisza, podczas której Lunatyk usiłował poradzić sobie z wewnętrznym konfliktem, mając tylko dłoń Hermiony i wsparcie przyjaciół. W końcu wstał i zwrócił się do Syriusza.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

\- Wyświadczysz mi przysługę, Lunatyku? – zapytał go Black, który położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Zostań z Tonks. Ukrywaj się. Nie walcz – błagał. – Nie dbam o to, co się stanie. Nie dbam o to, czy to się skończy. Musisz zostać ze swoją rodziną. Musisz przeżyć – oczy Syriusza były szeroko otwarte i ukazywały bezbronność, której inni jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widzieli.

\- Muszę przeżyć – Remus powtórzył słowa.

\- Masz zadanie do wykonania – wyjaśnił Łapa. – Więc zostajesz ze swoją żoną i dzieciakiem. Uczyń z siebie cholernego strażnika tajemnicy i zostań w pieprzonym domu. Żadnych powtórek z rozrywki.

\- Żadnych powtórek z rozrywki – Lupin stanowczo mu przytaknął.


End file.
